Volveremos a vernos
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Después de la batalla de los 5 ejercitos, Bilbo y Thorin tienen que volver cada uno a sus respectivas vidas. Pero, cuando sus corazones gritan que deben estar juntos,¿qué pasará?.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos aquellos que estén leyendo estas palabras. Como parece que la obsesión que tengo de esta pareja ya ralla lo preocupante y que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, pues aquí llego a vosotros con otra de mis historia. Advertiros que contiene lemon y que cambiaré un poco la historia de la película (ya que en el libro transcurre de otra forma y cualquier parecido es casi coincidencia).**

 **Antes de empezar, como siempre, también decir que los derechos de estos personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a su legitimo autor, J R R Tolkien y a los productores de la película, así como directores y demás. Yo solo los tomo prestados para que mi mente pervertida se quede a gusto y porque hice un dibujo de ellos dos que me inspiró a escribir esto. Si queréis ver que dibujo es, entrad en mi tumblr ``Tomoyo Chidori Daidoyi´´. Tengo una imagen de Minho de Shinee de perfil, así que no hay perdida. Y así podéis ver el resto de dibujos que ya subí.**

 **Hasta luego.**

 _ **VOLVEREMOS A VERNOS**_

….

Incluso después del intento de Thorin de arrojarlo de las murallas de la montaña, de que lo llamara miserable rata, ladrón y que jurara que jamás volvería a relacionarse con alguien de la Comarca, cuando un tal Legolas, el mismo elfo que había capturado a los enanos en el bosque negro, se presentó frente a Gandalf y le informó de que los orcos traían otro ejercito que atacaría por el norte, allí donde estaban Thorin y los demás, nadie podría haber detenido su impulso de ir a informarles para tratar de sacarles de allí.

Antes de que el propio Gandalf tratara de detenerlo, cosa que seria en vano, este ya había desaparecido gracias al anillo, asegurándole que no le verían, que podía llegar hasta el grupo bajo los ojos de los orcos, corriendo hacía la Colina del Cuervo, allí donde los enanos habían ido a buscar a Azog.

Eso se cumplió sin problemas. Con el poder del anillo, desde luego que nadie podría verlo, incluso aunque bailara delante de sus propias narices. Pero los enanos, con una guerra en un flanco y otra llegando por el contrario, serían aniquilados antes de que siquiera pudieran pestañear. Y Bilbo no podía permitir eso. Había vivido demasiadas cosas con ellos como para ello y lo que sentía por Thorin... Lo había considerado algo más que un amigo en su corazón, aun después de lo que había hecho. No, no iba a permitir que los mataran.

Consiguió llegar a la Colina del Cuervo, encontrando a Thorin y a Dwalin, solos. Fue un alivio verlos bien, pero no tanto ver que faltaban Fili y Kili.

-¡Bilbo!- exclamó el rey enano cuando lo vio aparecer, detectando alegría en su voz.

-Tenéis que iros.¡Ahora!- les dijo, sin tiempo para que aquel simple deje de alegría que había detectado lo animara.-¡Azog tiene otro ejercito atacando por el norte!. Van a rodear por completo esta atalaya. No habrá escapatoria- les dijo, a penas sin aliento.

Había corrido hasta allí esquivando a todos los contendientes posibles y nunca imaginó que pudieran dolerle tantos los pies como en aquellos momentos, después de estar pisando el campo de batalla sobre guerreros y armas caídas que a penas dejaban lugar para el propio suelo.

Dwalin, como siempre, estaba más dispuesto a pelear que a pensar. Pero, gracias a los cielos, era Thorin quien estaba al mando.

-Es una trampa- murmuró el regio enano, mientras los otros dos miembros presentes se volvían a contemplar las rocas, allí donde Fili y Kili habían sido enviados por sus propias ordenes.

Bilbo cerró los ojos, tratando de elevar una oración a quien fuera, rogando porque estuvieran bien, que comprendieran que estaban siendo engañados y que salieran de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero tenía que preocuparse más por aquellos a los que podía ayudar.

-Thorin, desvístete- le ordenó Bilbo, sacándose su propia chaqueta a rápidos tirones.

-¿Perdón?- exclamaron Dwalin y él al unisono, volviéndose hacía el mediano.

-¡Que te desvistas, demonios!.¡Hazme caso!.¡Ahora!- le gritó, sacándose la camisa del mismo modo que la chaqueta.

Y Thorin, a regañadientes, aun no muy convencido de ello, miró al enano que estaba a su lado, el cual solo pudo encogerse de hombros, e hizo lo que el pequeño hobbit le pidió. Incluso cuando en aquellos momentos de tensión, la escena pareciera completamente fuera de lugar.

….

La confirmación de que aquello era una trampa no tardó en llegar.

El mismo Azog se presentó ante ellos sobre una torre, con Fili entre su mano, sin que este pudiera escapar, al tiempo que el sobrino de Thorin solo se preocupaba en gritarles que escaparan.

Ese gesto, que incluso sabiendo que su momento se acercaba por segundos, se preocupara aun más por ellos que por él mismo, le dieron más honor de lo que el orco que lo mantenía prisionero podría conocer jamás. Y, aun con todo, los demás miembros de la antigua compañía de Escudo de Roble solo pudieron observar como Azog lo atravesaba sin más, arrojándolo al vacío.

Kili, que había sido enviado a los salones inferiores por su hermano, lleno de rabia, corrió tras el orco para tomar venganza. Y Thorin, que lo que menos quería era perder otro sobrino, trató de correr tras él, alejándolo del peligro.

Dwalin trató de correr tras su rey, pero, mientras Bilbo trataba de salir del shock de ver morir a Fili delante de sus propios ojos, el otro ejercito llegó hasta ellos, forzando al enano y al hobbit a permanecer allí, peleando, sin poder correr detrás de su líder.

….

A su tiempo, mientras Thorin corría tras su sobrino, Azog emergió de las sombras para abatirle, cayendo en la batalla que tanto tiempo ambos habían aplazado.

Decir que fue sencilla seria mentira, decir que los dos no habían estado deseando encontrarse uno en frente del otro también lo seria, puesto que desde que Thorin supo que el pálido orco seguía con vida, era la pesadilla que más se repetía en sus sueños. Aquella batalla en Moria pero que, a través de sus ojos cerrados, tenía un final muy diferente.

Este ni siquiera sintió alivio cuando el elfo le ayudó a abatir a los orcos a los que Azog ordenó matarle, ni siquiera cuando las águilas aparecieron para combatir el otro ejercito que se les echaba encima. Nada de eso podía importarle tanto como aquel asqueroso y despreciable ser que aun permanecía con vida frente a él, aquel que había jurado acabar con su linaje, que había matado a su abuelo, había hecho desaparecer a su padre y ahora se había atrevido a matar a su propio sobrino delante de sus ojos.

Incluso cuando el mismo Azog se hundió en el hielo, algo dentro de él le dijo que no estaba todo ganado, que aquel ser no podría ser vencido tan fácilmente y contempló el cuerpo de este flotando bajo el hielo. Viéndolo, supuestamente, derrotado, Thorin caminó junto a él, esperando a que hiciera alguna de sus triquiñuelas.

Ya se había hecho el muerto con él en el pasado. No seria algo que se volvería a repetir.

Y, aun atento a este, cuando aquel mal diablo cerró los ojos, algo en el corazón del enano pareció aliviarse y, por consiguiente, bajó la guardia sin darse cuenta.

La espada de Azog le atravesó el pie de un tajo limpio, haciéndole gritar mientras este emergía del hielo y lo derribaba, dirigiendo la espada directa a su pecho. Faltó muy poco para que lograra atravesarlo, pero colocó a Orcrist, la Hendedora de Trasgos, entre la espada de este y su propio cuerpo.

El pie le dolía, ya que sin duda estaría sangrando, tenía a un enemigo sonriendo sobre él, como si la victoria ya fuera suya, y no podía ponerse en pie.¿Cómo salir de allí?.

Recordando el rostro de Bilbo en aquellos instantes, suspiró y quitó su espada, dejando que el orco pudiera atravesarlo si así era su deseo. Pero aprovechó ese momento para atravesarle a él a su vez, saltando sobre él hasta tenerlo sobre el hielo, atravesándolo con la espada hasta que traspasó el agua congelada.

Solo cuando sintió el cuerpo de este siendo abierto por su propia arma fue cuando se sintió quitarse una carga de encima, notando la tensión de este, como los músculos se encogían ante el dolor contra Orcrist y la sangre empezó a manar mientras la vida escapaba de aquel miserable ser, viendo como su cuerpo quedaba laxo bajo el suyo.

Poniéndose en pie, se acercó al borde de la catarata, sintiendo sus pasos ligeros, como si se encontrara sobre alguna clase de nube, solo a tiempo para ver como las águilas hacían huir a los pocos orcos y demás seres de pesadilla que aun quedaban con vida en el campo de batalla, arrancándole un quejido de alivio mientras veía a estos correr hacía los túneles que los comedores de la tierra habían hecho para ellos.

Estaban a salvo. Los demás estaban a salvo. Nadie más tendría que morir, pensó con alivio, sintiendo que se iba directo al suelo.

El pecho le dolía, le dolía horrores, pero pensó que tendría que ser normal después de que la espada de Azog lo atravesara, quedando mirando hacía el cielo, donde las águilas no dejaban de pasar, como si, con cada batir de alas, pudieran limpiar el ambiente que se había abatido sobre aquel valle.

Así fue como Bilbo lo encontró, mirando el cielo.

-¡Bilbo!- exclamó este cuando el mediano entro en su campo de visión.

El hobbit revisó su pecho, allí donde la espada del enemigo había desgarrado su ropa, y el pie sangrante de este. Sin embargo, al contemplar su pecho de nuevo, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio.

-Thorin,¿puedes levantarte?.

-No creo que pueda, señor saqueador. Esa rata de Azog, él...-murmuró.

-Será mejor dejar de lado ese teatro. Mithril a actuado bastante bien- le dijo este con una sonrisa, haciendo la ropa de Thorin a un lado para que el enano pudiera contemplar que no había ninguna herida en su pecho. Solo el plateado metal que el señor Bolsón le había obligado a colocarse debajo de sus ropas cuando llegó hasta ellos en la Colina del Cuervo.

La prenda había sido pequeña para él, pero el señor Bolsón le forzó a que la colocara entre su ropa y su pecho, ya que decía que iba sin demasiada protección.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- le preguntó Thorin en ese entonces.

-Yo me las apañaré. Tengo mis propios medios para que los orcos no me vean- les había explicado a Dwalin y a él con una sonrisa misteriosa en los labios.

Ahora entendía porqué se la había dado. Había sabido que aquella pelea con Azog tendría lugar y que, de pelear cara a cara, este siempre trataría de herirle por enfrente. Con la cota de malla élfica puesta, cualquier golpe que le lanzara, por mucho que doliera, no llegaría a atravesarle.

Solo pudo echarse a reír, dejando caer la cabeza hacía atrás, mientras Bilbo rompía a reír con él, comprendiendo lo estupido que había sido.

Ni siquiera recordó en esos momentos que el mediano le había prestado el regalo que él mismo le había hecho y que de todos era sabido que nada atravesaba una prenda hecha de mithril.

-Creo que tu herida más grave es ese pie- señaló Bilbo, cuando dejó de reír.-Necesitamos que alguien la trate.¿Puedes apoyarte en mi?- le preguntó, poniéndose en pie mientras le tendía una mano a Thorin.

-Peso más que tú, señor saqueador- le indicó este con cierto tono de burla mientras tomaba su mano.

-¿Sí?.¿Quien lo hubiera dicho?- respondió este, devolviendole la chanza.

Pero, con cierto trabajo, Bilbo resultó ser un buen apoyo. Tampoco hubiera querido que otra persona más que el pequeño hobbit lo encontrara, recordando que aun le debía una disculpa. Consiguió llevarle más o menos recto hasta que encontraron a Dwalin, rodeado de enemigos muertos, resoplando como un viejo fuelle.

Los dos enanos se fundieron en un abrazo, celebrando la victoria, pero Bilbo fue insistente con eso.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa y encontrar a alguien que trate esa herida- señaló, indicando el pie aun sangrante de este.

-Señor Bolsón, de esta batalla lo que menos me puede preocupar es como quede mi pie- le dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa mientras Dwalin se colocaba en su otro costado.

Este solo ayudaba si hacía falta, pero, en su mayor parte, siguió apoyándose en el mediano.

-Pues yo me preocuparía algo más. En el peor de los casos, es posible que quedes cojo.¿Te gustaría eso?- le regañó este, como si estuviera hablando con un niño testarudo de la Comarca y no con el rey enano bajo la montaña.

-El rey cojo de Ereborn, Thorin Escudo de Roble. No suena tan mal- comentó este, aunque solo fuera para hacerle rabiar.

Y resultó. Las mejillas de Bilbo se inflaron de aire al oír semejantes palabras.

-Las heridas en batalla no son nada de lo que avergonzarse. Si de verdad quedara cojo, todos sabrían porqué habría sido y lo admirarían por ello.

-Enanos- comentó, exasperado, este por lo bajo.

Pero, de forma extraña, por cuanto más enfadado parecía Bilbo, más parecía divertirse Thorin con ello. Teniendo en cuenta que creyó que jamás volvería a ver a el señor Bolsón, tenerlo ahora a su lado como apoyo, refunfuñando porque no se preocupaba lo suficiente por sus heridas se sentía bien. Se sentía... correcto.

-Los demás deben encontrarse aun en el valle, junto con Dain. Iré a buscarlos para que te ayuden a bajar- les dijo Dwalin, asintiendo hacía el hobbit para que esperara allí con su rey mientras él iba en busca de refuerzos y, sin duda, a contarles como este había vencido al orco.

-Debo pedirte disculpas- aprovechó Thorin cuando el enano desapareció de sus vistas.-Mi comportamiento en el muro no tiene lugar para el perdón- afirmó, dejando de lado las bromas de hasta hacía unos instantes.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso- afirmó Bilbo a su vez.-Ese no eras tú. Era el mal del dragón hablando por ti.

Thorin miró a este, pero el hobbit solo parecía estar pendiente del camino, como si esperara que alguien pudiera atacarlos en cualquier momento al estar en campo abierto, ante la visión de cualquiera.

-Aun así, mis disculpas. Hiciste lo que tenias que hacer y yo, en mi locura, intenté matarte. Y, encima, después de eso, has acudido en mi ayuda para salvarme la vida. Eso no será olvidado- afirmó, aun con más seguridad y convicción que antes.

El rostro de Bilbo empezó a sonrojarse ante tantas palabras de agradecimiento, poniéndole nervioso. Siempre había hecho lo que había creído correcto en cada momento, pensando que cualquiera habría tomado las mismas decisiones de haberse encontrado en su lugar. Que este insistiera en que no era así y que no lo olvidaría solo lograba ponerle nervioso.

-En serio. Tus palabras no son necesarias. Lo importante ahora es que estas bien- trató de afirmar él, tratando de concentrar su mirada en el camino que descendía de la Colina del Cuervo, intentando divisar a algún grupo de enanos en la distancia que corrieran hacía allí.

Thorin contempló aquel rubor que se abría paso por el rostro de este y, extrañamente, se sintió feliz al ver al hobbit en aquel estado de nervios y con nuevas ganas de molestarle, solo logrando que aquel rubor aumentara.

-Aparecerás en las canciones de los enanos como aquel que salvó la vida a su rey y el resto de las razas también recordarán tu nombre. Es posible que las canciones lleguen hasta la Comarca misma y tus conocidos sepan lo que ha ocurrido hoy aquí incluso antes de que pises tu casa- afirmó, sonriendo por lo bajo mientras contemplaba como aquel rostro se tornaba cada vez más oscuro por el rubor.

Sin embargo, ante la idea de que el hobbit se marcharía, que tomaría su parte del botín, como bien se le había prometido, y volvería a su casa sin más hizo que Thorin se sintiera inquieto y, de forma inconsciente, el brazo que tenía alrededor de los hombros de este se cerró aun más en torno al mediano.

Era lo justo,¿no?. Era lo que habían firmado, lo que le habían prometido. Obtendría una catorceava parte de los beneficios obtenidos, incluso después de que a los elfos se les diera su parte después de ayudarlos en aquella batalla y otra a los hombres del Lago para que pudieran reconstruir sus hogares. Llegados a aquel punto, a Thorin le importaba bien poco el tesoro. Solo era oro y aun había mucho más en las minas. Minas que no se habían tocado desde que Smaug tomara aquel lugar como su hogar.

Y, sabiendo todo eso, imaginar que Bilbo tomara lo que le correspondía y se marchara sin mirar atrás le creó una nueva opresión en el pecho lo suficientemente molesta para que el golpe recibido por Azog ya no le doliera tanto.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó el hobbit, contemplándolo.-Has puesto mala cara.¿Necesitas tumbarte?. Debería ponerte una venda en la herida para tratar que deje de sangrar, aunque sea improvisada- sugirió.

-No. No es necesario- afirmó Thorin.-Es solo que me he sentido débil por un momento, pero no ha sido nada de lo que preocuparse. Puedes relajarte- le respondió, tratando de dirigirle una sonrisa que lo tranquilizara.

Sin embargo, no pareció resultar tan creíble como él creyó en un principio, ya que el mediano lo observó con el entrecejo fruncido, sin fiarse demasiado de sus palabras.

-No pasa nada por admitir que estas herido. Y, aunque no te haya atravesado, el golpe que has recibido de Azog ha sido bastante fuerte. Seria normal que te abandonaran las fuerzas.

No era eso lo que temía que lo abandonara, pero Thorin no dijo nada más al respecto, ya que, a lo lejos, un grupo de enanos corrían todo lo rápido que sus cortas piernas les permitían para poder llegar juntos a ellos.

Solo se obligó a apoyarse en Bilbo para poder disfrutar de su contacto un poco más antes de que el grupo de enanos le obligaran a separarse de él, bajándole a hombros si con eso conseguían comenzar la fiesta de la victoria cuanto antes. El calor del pequeño junto a su costado era, de alguna manera, relajante y atrayente a un mismo tiempo, incluso con lo cansado que se sentía.

No supo decir como se sentía este, pues la expresión del hobbit era indescifrable mientras veía acudir hacía ellos a lo que quedara de la antigua compañía de Escudo de Roble. Pero, solo por un momento, a Thorin le hubiera encantado haberlo podido saber.

 **Fin del capitulo 1.**

 **Como siempre, nunca pretendo hacer una historia por capitulo, ya que en mi cabeza la historia era mucho más corta. Pero, una vez más, la inspiración gana a mis intenciones, así que aquí esta. Esperemos que logre terminarla como no he conseguido con otras.**

 **Hay una cosa de la que me he percatado al ver seguidas las películas del Hobbit y las del Señor de los Anillos. ¿Recordáis a Balin, el enano más mayor que parece algún tipo de consejero de Thorin, el de la barba blanca?. Teniendo en cuenta que en las películas solo mueren Thorin y Fili y Kili, pensé que al resto les iría bien. Sin embargo, viendo ``La comunidad del anillo´´, cuando Gimbli insiste en cruzar el paso de Moria, dice que su primo Balin les daría una bienvenida de reyes y luego se encuentra que esta muerto y enterrado en la montaña. No sé si recordáis el contrato de Bilbo, pero este firma como Balin, hijo de Fundin. Y eso es lo que pone en la tumba de Moria.**

 **Sinceramente, no me gustó nada que el pobre hombre estuviera jodido hasta el ultimo momento de su vida. Y perdonadme la expresión. Pero es que me caía muy bien y, tras darme cuenta que era él, que murió encerrado en su propia montaña por culpa de los trasgos, me sentó peor que una patada en la espinilla. No sé que tiene Tolkien contra los enanos que siempre les ocurren cosas como esas.**

 **En el libro del Hobbit, a Thorin lo entierran con la piedra del arca y la espada élfica, diciendo que esta brilla cuando se acercan enemigos y así es como su primo Dain, quien resultó el que se quedó gobernando en Ereborn, ese que iba montado sobre una especie de cerdo o jabalí en la película, se enteraba cuando había algún peligro.**

 **Aunque eso parece muy bonito, ya que fue el rey elfo el que puso la espada en su tumba como diciendo que se la merecía, no me compensa el hecho de que se muriera. Porque, a parte, en el libro, como Bilbo se queda inconsciente, esa parte no la sacan y cuando despierta, este ya se esta murieron por unas heridas de lanza y Fili y Kili murieron también tratando de defenderlo. Hizo lo mismo con Smaug. En el libro solo dice que voló hacía la ciudad del Lago, pero los enanos se enteraron de que murió por un cuervo. Porque en el libro, los cuervos hablan un idioma que los enanos entienden. No sé. Creo que se comió partes muy importantes. Me hubiera gustado ver como describía como se mató a Smaug y demás. Son cosas que las películas mejoraron.**

 **Del mismo modo que admito abiertamente que no me gustan los elfos. Son unos chulos que creen saberlo todo y se meten en los asuntos de los demás, incluso cuando no tendrían que hacerlo. O es la impresión que me causan a mi. A parte, que en los libros no dejan de cantar de maneras muy tontas que me ponen de los nervios.¿Por qué cantan tanto en los libros de Tolkien?. En vez de películas, podrían hacer musicales. Soy totalmente pro-enanos y humanos. Son los únicos que aun no me han sacado demasiado de mis casillas. Y de Golum. Por algún motivo, siempre creí que él podría curarse del mal del anillo, que, alejado de su influencia, podría aspirar a mejorar un poco en la vida, aunque no pudiera o no le dejaran que pasara así. Siempre me ha inspirado mucha lastima y creí que solo necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudara a mejorar, como pasó con Frodo durante una temporada.**

 **Y... después de soltaros semejante rollo, que me ha dejado muy a gusto por cierto, me pongo a escribir la siguiente parte. Como se nota que me acabo de terminar el hobbit y me ha dejado descontenta.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo. Y manteneos sanos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a este segundo capitulo. No os soltaré el rollo ahora, así que disfrutad de la lectura y ya nos leeremos después.**

 **Chao.**

 _ **VOLVEREMOS A VERNOS – CAPITULO 2**_

….

Tras conseguir que Thorin bajara de la Colina del Cuervo, con un Bilbo preocupado, viendo como transportaban a este como si fuera más un saco que una persona, viendo como su pie seguía sangrando, el rey Thranduil permitió que uno de los suyos curara sus heridas y pidió humildemente, cosa que hizo que los enanos se sorprendieran, que él y los suyos pudieran asistir a los funerales de sus sobrinos.

Cuando Thorin supo del fallecimiento de Kili, su expresión se endureció de tal forma que Bilbo pensó que este rompería lo que fuera que encontrara a mano. Sin embargo, solo observó a la elfa que había junto al rey, la cual tenía una expresión más desolada que la del propio Thorin.

-Esa es la elfa que curó la herida de Kili en la casa del humano- les contó Bofur.-Empleó la magia élfica para curar sus heridas. Es la cosa más sorprendente que he visto en mi vida.

-También hablaron cuando estuvimos en las celdas del reino del bosque y parecían llevarse bien- comentó Dori.

-En realidad, parece haber estado siguiéndonos todo el camino y ayudándonos todo este tiempo- afirmó el enano que siempre parecía tener problemas con su trompetilla.

Bilbo la observó y comprendió entonces qué había estado haciendo allí y porqué quería asistir al funeral. Según lo que había oído, un grupo de elfos habían traído el cuerpo de Kili hasta la montaña y ya la había visto allí cuando Thorin fue a ver los cuerpos caídos de sus sobrinos.

Que amor más efímero había sido aquel y cuantos años de recordarlo en soledad le quedaban. El corazón del hobbit no pudo evitar apiadarse de ella.

A veces, la larga vida de los elfos era más una maldición que una bendición.

-No tengo inconvenientes para que asistáis- les dijo Thorin, aun con aquella expresión helada.-Y tomareis de regreso aquello que afirmáis que os pertenece. Pero tengo que informar a mi hermana que sus hijos han caído en la batalla. Ella...querrá venir aquí. Para el entierro- les contó, más para decir que aquello llevaría días y que habría muchos enanos bajo aquella montaña que para tratar de echarlos de allí.

-Aun así, permaneceremos aquí- afirmó la muchacha elfa.-Yo permaneceré aquí todo el tiempo hasta que...el funeral haya pasado, con los días de luto.

Una imagen de esta permaneciendo eternamente al lado del ataúd de piedra de Kili hasta que el mundo dejara de existir inundó la cabeza de Bilbo, sorprendiéndolo por la triste imagen, haciendo que se acercara a ella antes de que se le ocurriera algo que decirle.

-Kili era un gran hombre y estoy seguro que hablo por él cuando digo que no puedes permanecer al lado de su lugar de descanso para siempre- fue lo que emergió de sus labios cuando esta bajó la vista hacía el mediano que se colocó a su lado en silencio.

Un resplandor de lagrimas brilló en los ojos de esta, pero hizo todo lo posible por contenerlas, elevando la vista para pararlas, tomando aire.

Si alguno de los enanos presentes no había entendido qué hacía allí, ese fue el momento de entenderlo. Y aun más cuando el rey Thranduil colocó su mano sobre el hombro de esta, tratando de consolarla en silencio, como si, con la muerte de Kili, se hubiera creado un vinculo entre ellos.

-Enviad un cuervo a mi hermana diciéndole que venga a Ereborn. Pero...no le digáis los motivos. Quiero hablar con ella personalmente- le ordenó Thorin al enano que tuvo más cerca.

Este solo asintió y, llendo a buscar uno de los cuervos que habían vuelto a las montañas, enviaría el mensaje de inmediato.

Bilbo permaneció con ellos aquella primera noche, oyendo las canciones que empezaron a circular por los salones, donde hombres, elfos y enanos compartían la comida y el vino, oyendo sobre la muerte de Smaug, la guerra que los unió contra los orcos y como Thorin había acabado de una vez y para todas con el pálido orco.

Pero este no parecía precisamente el que deseara que más le prestaran atención y solo permaneció en la mesa porque así era su obligación, escuchando las canciones que se sucedían a su alrededor con una buena copa entre las manos, sin mostrar ninguna alegría.

Aunque la actitud en general era de euforia, sobretodo entre los enanos, el peso de los caídos asolaba sobre algunos de los miembros de la sala. Aquella fiesta era su modo de honrarlos también, pero no todos podían hacerlo de la misma forma. Algunos, seguramente, les gustaría alejarse y llorar en soledad por aquellos que ya no se encontraban entre ellos.

Le hubiera gustado quedarse hasta que la madre de Fili y Kili llegara, decirle lo honrado que se sentía por haber podido conocerlos y haber compartido aquel viaje con ellos, ver como era la hermana de Thorin y, de ser posible, darle algún tipo de consuelo ante la horrible realidad que era haber perdido a sus dos hijos. Cuando el rey bajo la montaña tuviera que decirle aquellas difíciles palabras a su hermana, no quería ni imaginar como esta reaccionaria.

Pero quería regresar, quería volver a ver su casa, quería sentarse en su sillón, rodearse con sus cosas y aspirar el aroma familiar de su cama. También, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, quería alejarse de Thorin cuanto antes. Este ahora era un rey oficialmente, muchos enanos vendrían a Ereborn para ponerse bajo sus ordenes y él tendría que asumir las autenticas responsabilidades de un rey. No podía perder su tiempo con un hobbit cuando tenía todo un reino que reconstruir. Cuando antes volviera a casa, antes podrían todos volver al curso normal de sus vidas.

Y, aun sabiendo que eso era lo correcto, lo que tendría que hacer por el bien de todos, no por ello le resultaba menos duro saber que tendría que hacerlo.

Observó al enano en la cabecera de la mesa principal, sentado junto el rey Thranduil. Ambos hablaban por lo bajo con expresiones serias, así que poco podía adivinar de qué estarían hablando. Bardo caminaba entre los suyos, más pendiente de las necesidades de los demás que lo que había pasado en batalla, asegurándose de que sus hombres se recuperaban de sus heridas. Los enanos no dejaban de cantar canciones y los elfos trataban de encontrar un sentido a sus maneras, cantando canciones propias si así se lo pedían.

¿Volvería a verse alguna vez una union como aquella entre elfos, hombres y enanos?, pensó Bilbo, pensando que lo que ocurría en aquellos instantes en aquel mismo salón también tendría que ser algo que pasara a la historia, que se contara como una leyenda para que todos recordaran que una unión como aquella era posible.

Pero su mente tornaba una y otra vez al hecho de que tendría que marcharse pronto. A más tardar, al día siguiente si quería llegar cuanto antes a casa. La mayoría de los elfos volverían a los bosques, solo permaneciendo un pequeño grupo junto a su rey y a la muchacha elfa. Los enanos empezarían cuanto antes con la reconstrucción de Ereborn y estaba seguro que Bardo haría lo mismo con Valle, empezando con el trabajo en cuanto Thorin le entregara el dinero prometido.

¿Cómo podría decirle a los 11 que quedaban de la compañía que se iba?. Ni siquiera sentía fuerzas para que le saliera la voz ante aquel pensamiento. Pero, quisiera o no, tendría que encontrarlas. No podía irse sin decirles nada. No como si hubiera hecho algo malo por lo que tendría que salir huyendo.

Thorin le había devuelto mithril, pero, incluso cuando le dijo que esa era toda la recompensa que necesitaba, este insistía en el hecho de que debían repartir el tesoro allí existente antes de que las minas volvieran a ponerse en funcionamiento y aquel lugar se llenara de actividad.

-No se volverá a decir que Thorin Escudo de Roble no tiene palabra- afirmó este.

Aun le parecía sorprendente todo aquello por lo que había pasado. Las peleas con los trolls, el paso por Rivendell, la casa de Beorn, cruzar el Bosque Negro, su paso por la guarida de los trasgos, su encuentro con Gollum, verse cara a cara ante el hocico de un dragón, verse envuelto en una batalla entre 5 ejércitos...Tenia tantas cosas que contar que le faltarían años para ello cuando llegara a la Comarca, pensó para sí.

Por eso, tan concentrando pensando en todo aquello como estaba, no sintió las miradas que Thorin le dirigía de vez en cuando, mirada que el rey Thranduil, sentado a su lado como estaba, no podía evitar captar.

Thorin veía la turbación de Bilbo por lo que era y temía lo que el hobbit fuera a decirle cuando se acercara a él, pues no dudaba que este se le acercaría a aquella noche para hablar o, a más tardar, al día siguiente, bien temprano. No habían viajado tanto tiempo juntos, pasando por tantos peligros, para no notar que le pasaba algo y que andaba dándole vueltas a algo.

Ya seria difícil darle la terrible noticia a su hermana cuando esta llegara.¿Cómo podría soportarlo si el hobbit también se marchaba?. Gandalf le había comentado algo de que no tardaría en partir, pero, aunque apreciaba al mago, que en aquellos momentos estaba sentado junto a Beorn y un nervioso Radagas, que más deseaba haber partido con las águilas que permanecer en aquellos salones, que este partiera era algo que esperaría de él y que no le causaría un gran malestar, pues sabía que contaba con su amistad y que volvería a verlo en alguna ocasión.

Pero con Bilbo era diferente. Si él se iba, si decidía marcharse sin más, algo dentro de él lo golpearía como un mazazo y lo hundiría definitivamente.

Ya había sido difícil verse ante los dos cuerpos de sus sobrinos, sabiendo que estos habían muerto por su imprudencia, por enviarles a explorar un lugar que debería haber sabido que era una trampa, que solo parecía vacío para que se acercaran y atraparlos en su interior. Thranduil le había comentado que Kili había muerto protegiendo a Tauriel, la muchacha que lo acompañaba, pero, aun así, él seguía echándose la culpa de su muerte, pues ni él ni su hermano tendrían que haberse encontrado en aquel lugar.

-La piedra del Arca se guardará a buen recaudo hasta que el trono esté restaurado- le había afirmado Balin, con una gran sonrisa en su anciano rostro.-Aun tenemos mucho que restaurar.

Pero, para ese entonces, cualquier importancia que Thorin le hubiera otorgado a aquella piedra ya había desaparecido. Solo era una piedra, una piedra brillante que los enanos habían llamado ``el corazón de la montaña´´ y que había sido nombrada la piedra del rey. Pero nada más. Su valor no iba más allá de la que ellos mismos le dieran. En realidad, todos los tesoros que se encontraban bajo aquellas montañas, tesoros que Smaug también había arrancado de Valle y otros lugares, no significaban nada en comparación con la importancia que les habría dado en otro tiempo y, sorprendido, se encontró preguntándose porqué su abuelo había perdido la cabeza ante un simple metal brillante.

En esos momentos, el hecho de que Bilbo decidiera irse o no era más valioso que todo el oro de aquella montaña.

-La pérdida de seres queridos es un sentimiento horrible. Durante años, incluso durante el resto de tu vida, puede ser una herida en el corazón que te acompañará allí donde vayas, tomes la decisión que tomes o te digas a ti mismo que el dolor pasara- le comentó Thranduil, contemplando el interior de su copa como si allí se encontraran los secretos del universo.

-Es muy cierto. Pero, incluso aunque el dolor dure, mis sobrinos estarán vivos en nuestros corazones y nuestras canciones les honraran. Serán recordados durante generaciones y las madres enanas pondrán sus nombres a sus hijos, deseando que sean igual de valientes y fuertes- comentó Thorin, de manera distraída.

-Creo que no me he expresado del todo bien- suspiró este, dejando la copa sobre la mesa.-Como alguien quien perdió a la madre de su hijo, te advierto que no crees en ti mismo semejante dolor cuando tienes la opción de no padecerlo. No mates en vida a tu propio corazón.

El enano lo observó con el entrecejo fruncido, pero este ya se había vuelto para hablar con la muchacha elfa sentada en su otro costado. Esta a penas había hablado a lo largo de la noche. Y, por la expresión de su rostro, tampoco parecía que fuera hacerlo en el tiempo que le quedara a la fiesta. Más parecía estar conteniendo las lagrimas en todo momento con una mascara de frialdad pintada en su rostro que encontrarse allí sentada.

Su sobrino parecía haber escogido una buena persona a quien amar. Y eso fue un nuevo peso que se posó en el corazón de Thorin por ellos, pues su imprudencia había cortado radicalmente su tiempo juntos.

Su vista volvió hacía Bilbo, que solo parecía hablar cuando los 10 enanos con los que había viajado le hablaban directamente, rodeado por estos como estaba, tratando de sacar una sonrisa mientras no dejaba de chocar las copas con todo aquel que se lo pedía, dando el parecer que estaba en la fiesta con todos los demás cuando no era realmente así.

Si no se encontrara en un salón lleno de otras razas más que la enana, se pondría de pie en su asiento y le preguntaría a este directamente si había decidido irse o no, que lo sacara de aquellas dudas y que, de querer herirlo, que lo hiciera de la manera más rápida posible. Sin embargo, se obligó a permanecer sentado en su lugar, con una copa en la mano, viendo a la gente ir y venir por el salón, oyendo canciones.

…...

Aquella noche, Bilbo no se sintió con el valor necesario como para contarles al resto de sus compañeros que debía marcharse, que había tomado la decisión de volver a casa. Había hablado con Gandalf sobre que lo esperara si el mago había decidido irse también de la montaña y, aunque este solo había asentido, sin comentarle que no debía hablar de eso con los demás, temía que el mago lo comentara con alguien en algún momento y estos aparecieran de repente para preguntarle.

Así que, acostado en la cámara que le habían proporcionado en el interior de la montaña, contemplando el techo de piedra, se dijo que, sin falta, les daría la noticia al día siguiente, que la despedida seria mejor cuanto antes se realizara y que los dejara realizar sus deberes sin que su presencia los molestara.

No durmió mejor tras decidir eso, pero se obligó a relajarse, a tratar de dejar la mente en blanco, concentrándose en qué se sentía cuando se tumbaba en su cama de la Comarca, de su almohada de plumas, así como había tratado de hacer la primera vez que había tratado de dormir sobre el suelo, sin demasiado éxito. Y, al parecer, en aquel día, ocurriría lo mismo. Aunque tratara de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, su mente siempre volvía al hecho de qué palabras les diría a los enanos para despedirse. Pero, por más que las pensaba, la garganta se le cerraba cuando trataba de practicarlas en voz alta.

Así pasó la noche, entre jadeos llorosos, imaginando las caras de todos cuando les dijera que se iba así, sin más. Thorin no habría repartido el tesoro, así que podía quedarse su parte. De todas formas, si necesitaba oro, sabía de un buen lugar, que aun apestaría a troll, que contaba con un buen montón de ello. A parte, le hubiera gustado revisar el lugar, ya que podría haber más armas como su Dardo u otros tesoros de edades pasadas.

Era posible que el rey de Rivendell se alegra si, al pasar por sus tierras en un futuro, le llevara algunas más de aquellas espadas de antaño que poseían nombre y habían peleado en grandes batallas.

Observó como el sol comenzaba entrar por las pequeñas y altas ventanas de la habitación donde se encontraba y, con el rostro ojeroso, el ánimo cansado y con pocas ganas de hablar, se esforzó en levantarse de la cama, vestirse y prepararse para cuando los demás se levantaran. Si tenía suerte y los pillaba aun medio-durmiendo, era posible que la despedida se hiciera menos dura.

Pero toda idea de ello desapareció cuando comenzó a recorrer los pasillos y se encontró con Thorin, que, del mismo modo que él, se quedó paralizado cuando lo vio frente a él.

-¿Ya te has levantado?- le preguntó el enano, tratando de sacar alguna conversación.

-Sí, bueno...Supongo que todos tenemos cosas en las que pensar, ya que parece que tú ni siquiera te has acostado- comentó el hobbit, observando que Thorin lucia exactamente igual que en la fiesta.

-Tengo que pensar en como decirle a mi hermana sobre Fili y Kili. Sus muertes pesan sobre nosotros, pero ellos eran sus hijos- le dijo este, mirando hacía abajo.

Se encontraban en uno de los pasillos altos, así que había una buena vista hacía abajo. Bien podría estar observando desde lejos el lugar donde sus sobrinos estuvieran descansando o las minas, mucho más abajo, como una caída que no tuviera fin.

-Yo...quería deciros algo a todos- consiguió comentar Bilbo.

-Te vas,¿verdad?- le cortó Thorin, aun sin mirarle.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó el mediano, sorprendido. Había pensando que nadie había notado sus pensamientos.

-Eres la persona que más pensaba en su casa que he conocido en mi vida- comentó Thorin, con una pequeña sonrisa triste emergiendo en sus labios.-Lo lógico es pensar que querrías irte en cuanto tu trabajo se hubiera terminado, deseando volver al hogar.

-Sí, en eso llevas razón. Estoy seguro que Ham **(por si alguien no lo sabe, Ham Gamyi es el padre de Sam, familia de jardineros que parecen haber trabajado para los Bolsón desde hace mucho tiempo)** ha estado limpiando mi casa, pero, aun así, me gustaría volver y encargarme de mis cosas. Ademas, tengo toda una despensa que reponer. Os lo comisteis prácticamente todo cuando estuvisteis en Bolsón Cerrado.

La broma logró que Thorin lo mirara, dirigiéndole directamente la sonrisa hacía él, haciendo que el corazón de Bilbo saltara dentro del pecho de este.

-Eso es cierto. Deberíamos pagarte eso también.

-¡No,no!. No hace falta nada de eso. Además, me gustaría irme hoy mismo. Estoy seguro de que no te daría tiempo a hacer el reparto.

-Ya esta hecho y preparado para el viaje. Tendrás que llevar un poney extra para la carga. Sé que te marchas con Gandalf y él hará un buen trecho con Beorn, así que sé que estarás protegido.

-¿Tan claro tenias que me iba?- le preguntó Bilbo, sin dejar de parecer sorprendido.

-Bueno...ha sido mucho tiempo viajando juntos,¿cierto?.

-Espero que tengas un reinado próspero y tranquilo- le dijo el hobbit, tendiéndole la mano a este.

Thorin la contempló, tragando saliva, sintiendo como si se le hubiera hecho un nudo en la garganta. Pero, elevando la vista hacía el rostro de este, que tan bien se había aprendido ya, estrechó aquella mano con fuerza y atrajo el cuerpo de Bilbo sin dificultad hacía su cuerpo, abrazándolo como tiempo atrás había hecho en un amanecer, con las águilas perdiéndose a su espalda.

Sin embargo, allí donde solo había habido cariño y admiración, ahora un sentimiento mucho más grande latía en el silencio, saliendo de ambos sin que el otro pudiera escuchado, demasiado perdidos ante el dolor de la separación como para poder prestar atención.

Cuando Thorin logró soltarlo, ambos se despidieron con un asentimiento de cabeza y siguieron su camino.

…...

Una vez más de mañana, cuando todos se hallaron levantados, se encontraron con Bilbo en las puertas, completamente preparado para partir junto a Gandalf y Beorn, dejándolos sorprendidos, ya que no se habían esperado para nada que este se marchara de semejante manera.

-Si pasáis por Bolsón Cerrado, ceno a las 4. Y entrad sin llamar- fue todo lo que este pudo decirles sin que se le saltaran las lagrimas, arrancando risas a los demás.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte, muchacho- le dijo Balin, palmeando su brazo.

Dori y algunos más incluso llegaron a abrazarlo, pues consideraban que se estaba llendo uno de los suyos, incluso sabiendo que tendrían un lugar en la mesa y el hogar de este si así lo quisieran.

Thorin no salió a despedirle en aquella ocasión, aunque ya lo había esperado. Después de todo, ellos dos ya habían tenido su propia despedida aquella misma mañana y no creía que las fuerzas lo hubieran acompañado si lo hubiera visto en aquella puerta mientras montaba sobre su montura.

Contempló las puertas de Ereborn para retenerlas en su memoria, recordar lo que allí se había vivido. Pero, sus ojos no se centraron en ningún lugar en particular, por lo que no vieron a Thorin en una de las ventanas con las que esta contaba, contemplando su marcha desde lejos, pues no se sentía de ánimos como para poder dejar marchad al hobbit.

Ya observándolo desde allí era como si un hilo invisible se conectara entre su corazón y la montura de este, tirando de él fuera de su pecho con cada zancada.

Se obligó a mirar hacía el interior de la montaña, aunque en aquellos momentos fuera para él un enorme lugar vacío y frío, tratando de que aquella horrible sensación cesase. Pero no lo hizo. Incluso dándole la espalda, aquel hilo seguía tirando de su corazón con fuerza.

Aun así, aunque la sensación de desgarro continuara, se obligó a sí mismo a caminar lejos de allí, internándose en la montaña, tratando de centrar toda su atención en el hecho del funeral de sus sobrinos y la llegada de su hermana, incluso cuando él mismo sintió como la oscuridad empezó a rodearle sin remedio.

 **Fin del capitulo 2.**

 **Uoooo. Cuantos sentimientos tristes. Se ve que me ha pillado en un momento sensible o algo. Pero estoy completamente de acuerdo en el hecho de que la union de elfos, hombres y enanos era algo que debía hacer historia. No suele ocurrir a menudo con Tolkien. Elfos y hombres se han unido en muchas ocasiones, pero los enanos siempre han permanecido más alejados y en raras ocasiones ayudan de semejante forma a las otras razas. Sobretodo a los elfos, pues los acusan, al menos en las primeras historias de la Tierra Media, de haberles quitado sus tierras y haber puesto otros nombres a todas las cosas.**

 **Incluso Gimli, en el Señor de los Anillos, es el único enano que se une a la guerra que asola a la Tierra Media. Parece como si al resto le importara muy poco el destino del mundo.**

 **¿Y alguien en esta película recordó al final que Fili también había muerto?. Sé que el pobre no tuvo mucho protagonismo, pero mientras Bilbo lloraba a Thorin y Tauriel estaba con Kili, este fue completamente dejado de lado. No salió mucho, pero me caía bien y protegió a su hermano enviándolo a los salones de abajo. Estoy segura de que sabía que arriba había alguien y por eso se quedó él. Es que da la impresión que hasta encontraron su cuerpo de casualidad, como diciendo``¡Dios!.¡Es verdad!. Fili también murió´´. Eso me sentó mal.**

 **Hay una cosa curiosa que también me gustaría comentar. En la primera película del hobbit, cuando Bilbo consigue salir de la guarida de los trasgos gracias al anillo, Bilbo les cuenta una milonga para que dejen de preguntarle como a conseguido escapar de esos seres. Sin embargo, aunque en el libro lo hace al principio, al final les cuenta que tiene un anillo que lo hace invisible y estos solo se comportan como ``Ah, bueno. Eso lo explica todo´´. No sé si prefiero que lo sepan o que no. Después de todo, se suponía que los anillos de poder eran cosas muy extrañas y escasas.**

 **También reafirmar que los únicos elfos que me caen bien son Legolas y Elrond. Los demás...lo siento pero no. Incluso Tauriel, con la bonita historia que tiene con Kili (totalmente invitada, ya que los elfos del bosque no son así en el libro) no me termina de gustar. Por no hablar del carácter de Thranduil...**

 **Bueno...Creo que iba a decir algo más, pero son las 1:53 de la mañana y estoy medio durmiendo. Estoy escuchando una canción de Julieta Venegas que siempre ponían en un salón de rehabilitación para la espalda al que tuve que ir de pequeña por un accidente de coche. Como allí me divertía haciendo los ejercicios, me trae buenos recuerdos.**

 **Veré si empiezo a escribir el siguiente capitulo o me voy a la cama. Aunque no tengo ganas de acostarme, a pesar del sueño.**

 **Nos seguimos leyendo y manteneos sanos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno...al final me puse a escribir. Son las 1:56 de la mañana del sábado-domingo y aquí os traigo el capitulo 3. Espero que lo disfrutéis y hablamos luego.**

 _ **VOLVEREMOS A VERNO – CAPITULO 3**_

…

Aunque la vuelta a casa se hizo un paseo agradable, pasando de nuevo por la casa de Beorn, donde se despidieron de este, y habló con Gandalf durante todo el camino, dándoles objetos de oro de su carga a aquellos que creía que lo necesitaban, Bilbo no se sentía tan bien como había esperado cuando llegaron a los inicios de la Comarca, despidiéndose del mago.

Un peso se había instalado en su corazón con cada paso que se alejaba de Ereborn. Pero, aunque se dijo que podría ir allí sin ningún problema y que ellos podrían ir a su casa, eso no logró que el peso desapareciera. Su corazón no se dejaría engañar de un modo tan estupido.

Saludó a todos aquellos hobbits que le salieron al paso de camino a casa, aunque la mayoría de ellos le dirigieron miradas extrañas, como si no lo reconocieran o no hubieran esperado su regreso. Algo que, a lo largo de varias caras similares, empezó a molestarle. Después de todo, solo había estado fuera 13 meses. Sin embargo, comenzó a entender qué ocurría cuando llegaba a casa y se encontró una subasta en su misma puerta.

Tuvo que afirmó ser quién decía ser, mostrando el acuerdo que había firmado con los enanos.

-¿Quien es este Escudo de Roble?- preguntó el subastador tras comprobar las firmas.

De pie en la puerta de su propia casa desmantelada, en el momento en qué pensó en que tendría que recomprar todas sus posesiones, tuvo que detenerse cuando el rostro de Thorin asaltó su mente, volviéndose hacía la gente que lo observaba con curiosidad, con una expresión que no supieron bien como definir.

-Es...era un amigo.

No se sentía adecuado hablar de él en presente solo como un amigo, ya que, en aquellos momentos, ya no podía sentirlo solo como eso. Incluso con la lejanía que los separaba.

Consiguió que alguno de los hobbits, aquellos amigos que tenía, le devolvieran sus cosas, pero tuvo otros a los que tuvo que pagar para ello. Lo cual le pareció completamente ridículo. Estaba comprando sus propias cosas. ¿No había una ley o algo por el estilo que les obligara a devolver sus cosas al saber que estaba de vuelta?.

Incluso tuvo que pagar a gente para que trajeran de vuelta sus muebles y le ayudaran a recolocarlos en su casa. La mayoría de sus documentos habían quedado tirados por el suelo, por lo que podía sentirse tranquilo por ellos. Conociendo a los hobbits, bien podrían haberlos arrojado al fuego cuando entraron a su casa para subastar sus cosas.

En un futuro, si volvía a viajar, dejaría alguna clase de testamento para que alguien se quedara con su casa de llegar a estar mucho tiempo fuera para que algo tan desagradable como aquello no volviera a pasar.

Seguramente, se lo dejaría a su tía Primula Brandigamo, que estaba casada con Drogo Bolsón ( **Por si alguien no cae, estos dos son los padres de Frodo. La madre de Frodo era la prima hermana de la madre de Bilbo, por lo que Frodo no es su sobrino, si no su primo)**. No es que tuviera mucho trato con ellos, pero, de entre todos sus parientes, eran los más tolerables. Después de haber pillado a los Sacovilla-Bolsón llevándose su cubertería, desde luego que no les dejaría las cosas fáciles para acceder a su casa.

Tomó varios días tomar todas sus cosas de vuelta y, aunque sus sabanas estaban en su cama, sus muebles junto donde los recordaba, el fuego encendido en el hogar y su despensa totalmente recuperada, parecía que algo faltaba, un vacío que se había creado en su interior y que, por mucho que tratara de llenarlo, parecía incapaz de ello.

Aun tenía en su poder el mapa que Thorin y el resto de los enanos habían empleado para localizar la entrada secreta a la montaña y que este le había dado cuando creyeron no hallar la entrada el ultimo día de Durin, así que, buscándole un buen marco, colgó este en su despacho, pues, de tenerlo sobre la mesa, habría sido engullido por su montón de papeles.

Fue una sensación extraña entre la alegría, la tristeza y el anhelo lo que sintió Bilbo cuando colgó aquel mapa en su pared, dando unos pasos atrás para poder contemplarlo.

El dibujo del dragón sobrevolando la montaña con tinta roja le hizo pensar en Smaug, en aquel impresionante ser que, de ser verdad, nunca más se contemplaría en la Tierra Media, pues no se conocía a ningún otro dragón vivo. Incluso con su infinita avaricia, no podía decir que el hablar con él había sido algo que detestara. Y seria algo que nadie imaginaria haciendo a un hobbit.

Pero la sola imagen de aquella montaña dibujada hacía que sus ganas de recoger sus cosas, meterlas en una mochila y emprender viaje hacía allí volvieran, incluso después de todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para dejar su casa como estaba. Había gastado un buen montón de su parte del tesoro, pero tampoco era que le preocupara en exceso, ya que los Bolsón siempre habían sido considerados una familia acomodada entre los hobbits.

Se encontró muchas veces preguntándose que estarían haciendo los enanos cada vez que pasaba frente a aquel mapa, ya fuera porque estuviera en su estudio observando mapas o ya en el simple ir y venir por su casa.

Aunque el oro que los hobbits recibían de él era bien visto, su reputación intachable parecía haber desaparecido por completo, con lo que, a menudo, se encontraba siendo observado de mala manera cuando iba a comprar o había algunos que incluso no querían hablar con él demasiado si no era por un asunto donde pudieran obtener más de aquel oro que sabían que había traído de su viaje. Para los medianos, todo aquel que saliera de la Comarca era un perdido. Y él no solo había salido, si no que se había embarcado en una aventura de 13 meses sin que estos tuvieran noticias suyas, con lo que acabaron dándole por muerto.

No pensó en las reacciones que estos tendrían hacía él cuando volviera, incluso cuando sabía de sobra que no miraban con demasiados buenos ojos a los Tuk, la familia de su madre, que solían desaparecer por periodos de tiempo. Como estaba empezando a ocurrir con él, solo lo toleraban porque tenía dinero y eso le hacía ser alguien con cierto poder entre los hobbits.

Sin embargo, hubo unos pocos que se alegraron de su vuelta y quisieron saber enseguida de sus aventuras. Entre los que se encontraba su jardinero, Ham Gamyi.

Les relató sin problemas sus aventuras, en la taberna de la cuaderna, rodeado de las típicas costumbres hobbits a los que ya debería estar acostumbrado.

Pero, incluso cuando Gandalf le advirtió que no volvería siendo el mismo, nunca pensó que podría mirar a sus vecinos y considerarlos aburridos, encerrados en las costumbres de sus padres y que los padres de estos les enseñaron a ellos. Él mismo había formado parte de aquellas gente que repetían las viejas costumbres hasta hacía bien poco.

Y, ahora, después de todo por lo que había pasado, la desolación de Smaug, la guerra...Le parecía increíble que los hobbits pudieran encontrarse tan ignorantes ante todo aquello que ocurriera fuera de la Comarca, como si no formaran parte de el mundo. La mayoría de ellos no habría pisado ni Bree en toda su vida ni conocido a los hobbits que habían decidido vivir entre la gente grande, tan encerrados en sus propios mundos como se encontraban.

-¿De verdad hablasteis con ese dragón?-le preguntó Ham, sorprendido, oyendo con otros hombres todo aquello que Bilbo se sentía capaz de contar del viaje.

-Así es. Smaug era muy asustó e intentó engañarme para que le dijera mi nombre o encontrarme entre todos aquellos tesoros que había bajo la montaña. Todos los aquí presentes podríamos haber cabido en su boca sin problemas- les dijo, abarcando a la gente del local con los brazos, haciendo que estos soltaran exclamaciones de sorpresa y horror.

-Debía de ser un ser verdaderamente terrible- comentó uno de los hombres que lo escuchaban.

-Sí, lo era. Acabó con la Ciudad del Lago solo para darnos una lección. Destruyó muchas vidas solo para su mera diversión- comentó, descendiendo el tono cuando se recordó entre las rocas, con el resto de los enanos, observando como el dragón destruía una nueva ciudad por su culpa.

Si cerraba los ojos, todavía podía ver las llamas sobre el agua, los gritos de la gente siendo arrastrados por el viento hacía ellos, el olor a quemado que lo inundaba todo...Thorin contemplando la entrada de Ereborn cuando el dragón no estaba allí, pensando en la piedra del Arca...

Pero agitó la cabeza para sacar todo aquello de su mente. No quería pensar en Thorin en aquellos momentos, no cuando estaba rodeado por los hobbits, pendientes a su persona, y que notarían el cambio en su expresión.

-¿Os encontráis bien?- le preguntó Ham.

A pesar de su intento, no había conseguido eliminar a este de su mente lo suficientemente a tiempo, al parecer.

-Sí, sí. Me encuentro bien. Es solo que... me ha venido a la cabeza todos aquellos que han caído en aquel lugar. Conocía a algunos de ellos y...los consideraba buenos amigos.

Pensó en Fili y Kili y en como su madre debía de encontrarse en aquellos instantes en Ereborn, contemplando sus tumbas de piedra. También pensó en la muchacha elfa, que seguiría allí y compartiría con ella su dolor. En todos aquellos enanos que había conocido y llegado a apreciar, trabajando en las minas como antaño hicieron, en los enanos de las Colinas de Hierro que se había unido a los enanos de Ereborn y, como no, su mente volvió a detenerse en Thorin, el rey bajo la montaña.

Apuró su copa de un trago y se puso en pie, sorprendiendo a aquellos hobbits que había estado sentados a su lado, ya que no habían esperado el repentino movimiento.

-Creo que debería irme ya a casa. Se esta empezando a hacer tarde y no sabéis lo que se puede echar de menos la cama propia cuando se duerme en el suelo- trató de bromear, consiguiendo arrancar algunas risas de las gentes que lo rodeaban.

-Desde luego que sí. Es un buen motivo para que ninguno hallamos salido de la Comarca.¿Dónde se dormiría mejor que en nuestra propia cama?- comentó alguien con tono de burla, arrancando nuevas risas.

Pero Bilbo ya se había empezado a dirigir hacía la salida, pagando las copas de los presentes en el proceso.

De alguna forma, sentía como una especie de barrera entre él y los demás hobbits, como si, de repente, fueran parte de dos razas completamente diferentes. Y, supuso, así seria como se sentirían aquellos Tuk´s que se habían atrevido a salir de la Comarca en busca de aventuras.

El hogar ya nunca volvería a parecer el mismo después de ver el mundo de fuera.

…...

Pasaron varios meses tras su llegada y, aunque los hobbits se acostumbraron a tenerlo de nuevo allí, había algunos que seguían afirmando que él no era el autentico señor Bolsón. Algunos entre los que se encontraban miembros de la familia Sacovilla-Bolsón.

Parecía como si su regreso les hubiera destruido sus esperanzas de quedarse con la casa familiar y fuera algo que no le perdonarían.

Pero el desagrado era mutuo, pues no era agradable tener al rededor de uno a gente que lo deseaba más bien muerto y siempre los veía rondando cerca de su casa.

Por consiguiente, Bilbo empezó a salir menos y encontrarse sentado en su estudio, revisando sus mapas y sus escritos, pensando en contar la historia de su viaje. Sin embargo, había pasado por tantas cosas que ni siquiera sabría por donde empezar. Pensaba que, con el tiempo, podría ordenarlo todo y contarlo en un libro. Pero, de momento, solo escribía para contestar a las cartas de los parientes que le enviaban.

Asunto curioso el de las cartas, ya que, incluso viviendo cerca, a los hobbits les gustaba mandarse cartas entre ellos. Algo que, en esos tiempos, Bilbo empezó a considerar bastante tonto. Nadie vivía lo suficientemente lejos para que no pudieran ir a visitarse. Pero los hobbits eran tan celosos de sus hogares y consideraban tan raros a los que vivían en otras zonas que nadie hacía aquel esfuerzo.

-Podría escribir un libro sobre costumbres tontas de los hobbits- pensó Bilbo un día, sentado como estaba frente al fuego, solo por el mero placer de contemplarlo.

Tan poca importancia estaba dando ya a los lazos familiares que alzó la cabeza con asombro cuando oyó como alguien llamaba a su puerta.

Fuera quien fuese, no se dignó a usar el timbre, golpeando su puerta con golpes fuertes y firmes que casi lo hicieron saltar de su sillón, recordando a alguien que llamaba de manera similar.

Negando con la cabeza, dejó su pipa junto al fuego y se puso en pie para abrir, negando aquella idea, mientras pensaba en quién podría ser, pues no esperaba ninguna visita. Era cierto que hacía días que no había salido de su casa, pero tampoco creía que fuera alguien preocupado por no verle por el pueblo.

Abriendo la puerta, observó con sorpresa la imponente figura que se interponía entre el sol poniente y él, sabiendo que aquella silueta no era de ningún hobbit, ya que era más grande y más robusta que la de cualquiera de sus conocidos.

Pero, cualquier duda de quién era su visitante quedó resuelta cuando Thorin dió unos pasos hacía el interior de su casa, con el largo cabello recogido en una coleta, dejando caer al suelo una bolsa que había llevado cargada al hombro, acercándose a Bilbo mientras se inclinaba sobre este, sujetando su rostro entre las grandes manos del enano.

Antes de que el hobbit pudiera decir nada, el rey bajo la montaña ya lo había acallado con un beso y el señor Bolsón, sintiéndose como en una nube, solo permaneció donde estaba, dejándose besar, pensando que en cualquier momento despertaría de aquel sueño.

 **Fin del capitulo 3.**

 **Este preciso instante fue el que dibuje, el de Thorin besando a Bilbo y que me dió la idea para escribir esta historia. Aunque ahora he hecho más dibujos que me harán escribir más capítulos porque hay cosas tiernas que quiero contar. Lo veréis en los dibujos de mi tumblr.**

 **Cosa curiosa es esto de las familias de los hobbits. Me recuerdan a las familias del pueblo que tengo cerca de mi casa. Por un lado u otro, resulta que están todos emparentados. Os pondré las palabras exactas que se dicen en el Señor de los Anillos sobre el parentesco de Bilbo y Frodo: ``** _ **Verán: el señor Drogo se casó con la pobre señorita Prímula Brandigamo; ella era prima hermana por parte de madre de nuestro señor Bilbo (la madre era la hija menor del viejo Tuk) y el señor Drogo era un primo segundo. Así el señor Frodo es primo hermano y segundo del señor Bilbo, o sobrino por ambas partes, si ustedes me siguen. El señor Drogo estaba viviendo en Casa Brandi con el suegro, el viejo señor Gorbadoc, cosa que hacía a menudo (pues era de muy buen comer, y la mesa del viejo Gorbadoc estaba siempre bien servida), y salió a navegar por el Brandivino; se ahogaron él y su mujer; el pobre señor Frodo era niño aún´´.**_

 **Madre mía. Si es que todos tienen que ver con todos al final, ya que Frodo resulta ser primo también con Merry y Pipin de alguna manera, ya que uno es Brandigamo y el otro Tuk. Creo que Sam es el único que no parece estar emparentado con nadie conocido.**

 **Pero bueno...son cosas de hobbits.**

 **En el próximo capitulo se verá el reencuentro entre Bilbo y Thorin, que sé que lo estáis deseando, así que manteneos sanos hasta entonces.**

 **Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo. Os dejaré los comentarios al final, como siempre. Y pasaos por tumblr.**

 _ **VOLVEREMOS A VERNOS – CAPITULO 4**_

…..

Pero, incluso cuando Bilbo pensaba que aquello solo podía ser producto de un sueño, Thorin seguía allí, besándolo, sujetando su rostro entre las amplias manos, oyendo su respiración, notando su calor dando contra su cuerpo, con el sonido de su chimenea de fondo y también el sonido de los grillos que cantaban en la puerta de su casa.

Si aquello era un sueño, era el sueño más vivido que había tenido en su vida. Y, aun sin creérselo del todo, rodeó el cuello de este con los brazos, dejándose conducir hacía él, aunque solo fuera por la idea de que desaparecería en cualquier momento, dejándole los brazos vacíos y un nuevo pozo oscuro en su corazón, que parecía crecer día a día.

Sin embargo, eso no pasó. Thorin no se esfumó ni desapareció de sus brazos, si no que hizo más profundo el beso, haciendo que Bilbo solo abriera la boca para buscar aire, sintiendo como la lengua del enano se internaba en su boca, devorándolo como no recordaba haber visto o leído sobre ello nunca. Jadeó sin remedio cuando sintió aquella invasión, rindiéndose sin querer en sus brazos aun más, olvidando incluso que su puerta estaba por completo abierta, dejándolos a la vista de cualquiera.

Las manos de Thorin se movieron por su cuerpo. Una aprisionó su nuca, manteniéndole quieto en el lugar mientras lo devoraba y la otra descendió hacía su cintura, arqueándole para él, haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozaran e hiciera imposible para Bilbo contener un gemido cuando la dureza del enano dio con la suya, haciendo que su cadera se sintiera débil ante el contacto.

-¿La cama?- preguntó el rey bajo la montaña, liberando los labios del hobbit durante unos segundos.

Por unos momentos, el mediano no pudo ni siquiera pensar, tratando de tomar aire por los labios entreabiertos, contemplando a Thorin como si este aun fuera solo una visión, notando como sus dedos picaban por el deseo de aferrarse a él y no soltarlo jamás y su corazón saltaba de una manera como nunca antes había sentido.

Pero el enano no podría aguantar mucho más, no cuando llevaba tantos meses resolviendo todos sus asuntos para poder ir al encuentro de Bilbo, deseando tener a este entre sus brazos, oír su voz, deleitarse con su sonrisa a pesar de que una voz en su cabeza le pedía calma, que tentara a este poco a poco antes de hundirse en él definitivamente, que lo hiciera desearlo tanto como lo hacía él.

Acercando la boca al oído del hobbit, volvió a murmurar:

-¿La cama?.

El cuerpo de Bilbo volvió a temblar en sus manos, como si las palabras hubieran sido una caricia física, haciendo que el enano no pudiera evitar dejar salir una traviesa sonrisa de medio lado al sentirle, notando que tentarle no iba a tardar tanto como creía.

-Al...al...al final de...el pasillo- consiguió murmurar el hobbit, notando como su aliento se había quedado atascado en algún punto entre sus pulmones y su boca, notando como la mano que Thorin había mantenido en su cintura había empezado a recorrer sus caderas, encontrando el cierre de su pantalón y paseándose por encima de aquella parte de su cuerpo que se encontraba absolutamente preparado para sus atenciones.

No fue difícil para Thorin coger a Bilbo entre sus brazos, oyendo como este gemía contra el hueco de su cuello cuando le cogió por las nalgas para levantarlo del suelo y pegarlo aun más a él, dirigiéndose al cuarto de semejante manera, sin ni siquiera preocuparse por cerrar la puerta o quitar la bolsa que había traído con él de la entrada.

-Si supieras las veces que he querido tenerte así- le murmuró este al hobbit, disfrutando del nuevo estremecimiento que recorrió su pequeño cuerpo, sabiendo que él era el culpable de semejante reacción.-Ni siquiera sé como permití que salieras de Ereborn.

-Thorin- rogó Bilbo, pidiéndole que dejara de hablarle al oído.

El efecto que causaba su voz en su cuerpo era peor que sus manos pues sus palabras podían acariciarlo por dentro de su piel como sus manos jamás podrían hacerlo. Además, están estaban teñidas por la excitación, lo que lograba que una de aquellas caricias se dirigiera directamente hacía su entrepierna, tensándolo hasta limites que ni siquiera creía posibles. De seguir hablándole de aquel modo, ni siquiera iba a necesitar tocarlo para que llegara a su limite.

Sin embargo, aun sabiéndolo, Thorin fue tan malvado como para seguir hablándole, continuando con aquellas sensaciones electrizantes que le recorrieran.

-No pensé que tus labios pudieran ser tan suaves y firmes.¿Me permitirías besarlos durante toda la noche?.¿Y el resto de tu cuerpo?. No sabes lo que me gustaría hacerlo.

Y, como para añadir credibilidad a sus palabras, mientras dejaba al mediano en el suelo de su propia habitación, dejó que sus enormes manos lo recorrieran, logrando que la camisa de este saliera de sus pantalones hasta poder tocar de aquella débil manera un poco de aquella suave piel clara.

Bilbo volvió a sorprenderse a sí mismo cuando aquella simple caricia le arrancó nuevos gemidos, sintiendo como si su cuerpo entero temblara a la espera de aquellos dedos, de los besos que Thorin había dicho que quería darle.

Y la sensación creciente de calor solo aumentó cuando a sus manos Thorin sumó sus labios, acariciando su cuello, oyendo con deleite los gemidos que el pequeño hobbit no pudo evitar proferir, retorciéndose entre sus manos como un gato nervioso, tratando de acallar su voz de cualquier modo posible.

El enano se tomó aquello como un reto, así que, mientras le desnudaba, besó y mordió cualquier porción de su carne que dejó al descubierto, obligándolo a gemir de nuevo y aun más alto, dirigiendo sus manos hacía los pantalones de este, oyendo como Bilbo soltaba una exclamación de sorpresa al notar estos caer al suelo, dejándole completamente desnudo ante el rey de la montaña.

Trató de taparse, avergonzado, todo aquello que sus manos pudieran abarcar, pero Thorin apartó estas, haciéndolas a los lados con las suyas propias, contemplando toda aquella piel clara que ahora se había coloreado por entero de rosa.

Si el deseo no hubiera estado corriendo por su sangre como un torrente, aquella visión lo hubiera provocado y el roce de sus propios pantalones se sintió como una tortura mientras aun aprisionaba las muñecas del hobbit entre sus manos, notando que su autocontrol pendía de un hilo y todos sus instintos clamaban que lo tumbara en la cama y lo tomara cuanto antes.

-Thorin...¿por qué me miras así?- le preguntó Bilbo, retorciéndose con nerviosismo.

No había ninguna postura que pudiera poner para ocultar su cuerpo de los ojos del enano y, a pesar de la vergüenza, tampoco era que lo deseara.

Aquellos ojos claros recorriéndole eran como dos brasas sobre su piel. Allí donde le miraba se endurecía para él y el hobbit solo deseaba que soltara sus manos para poder abrazarlo, colocarlo de nuevo piel contra piel y perderse en la sensación de sus labios. Quería no pensar en nada más que en ellos dos en aquel momento, en aquel cuarto. Incluso cuando aquello no pudiera estar bien visto.

Pero, aunque Thorin soltó sus manos, no fue para estrecharlo contra él, si no que, con las facciones oscurecidas por el deseo, lo colocó contra la pared, quitándose la camisa y los pantalones en bruscos tirones y colocó los brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Bilbo, inclinándose hacía él hasta que tuvo sus labios cerca de unos oídos rojos por la vergüenza de la intimidad de aquel momento.

-Tocame- ordenó el rey, con la voz enronquecida.

Se sentía tan encendido que sabía que no podría contenerse de volver a tocar al hobbit. Tenía que desquitarse un poco antes de poder volver a ponerle la manos encima.

-¡¿Cómo?!- exclamó Bilbo, sonrojándose más.

No había querido mirar, pero estaba claro a qué parte se refería Thorin con aquella orden. El portento de este pendía entre ellos de una forma que le era imposible ignorarlo. De igual modo que el suyo también clamaba por atenciones.

-Tocame o te juro que no podré contenerme- volvió a susurrarle al oído.-Deseo tocarte por todas partes, besarte en todos los lugares de tu cuerpo. No sabes cuantas ansias de ti llevo dentro, lo que me he imaginado durante cada noche, retorciéndole debajo de mi cuerpo. O como se sentiría tenerte entre mis brazos hasta que llegara el día- siguió susurrándole.

Bilbo tembló contra la pared sin poder evitarlo. Todo su cuerpo pareció reaccionar ante aquellas palabras y su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que pensaba que acabaría saliendo de su pecho. La excitación y la alegría hacía que le temblara la piel y dejó que Thorin tomara su muñeca hasta colocar su mano sobre el miembro de este.

Estaba tan endurecido y encendido que saltó en el lugar, pero al oír el jadeó que escapó de los labios del enano ante el contacto, algo parecido a la osadía se apoderó de él y comenzó a acariciarlo, observando como aquel rostro se tensaba, tratando de acallar los gemidos que parecían querer salir de la garganta de este, con sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras tenía sus ojos fijos en la mano de Bilbo, como si no se creyera que hubiera obedecido.

Inclinándose más sobre Bilbo, tomó el miembro de este en una mano a su vez y oyendo como este ya no podía mantener en silencio sus gemidos, contemplándose el uno al otro mientras se acariciaban, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro.

-Thorin...no...no aguantaré mucho...más- le avisó el pequeño hobbit mientras nuevos estremecimientos lo hacían retorcerse contra el cuerpo de este.

-No, aun no. tenemos que llegar juntos- le susurró este, mordisqueando su oído, notando como su propia respiración se había hecho pesada e irregular.

Ni siquiera se creía de que fuera realmente suyo aun, de tenerlo de aquella forma entre sus brazos, de que pudiera tocarle de aquel modo, de lamer su cuello y oír sus jadeos, de ver como su pecho subía y bajaba entre jadeos, con su piel sonrojada por él. El hobbit ni siquiera podía imaginar como atesoraría aquel momento en su memoria para siempre, del mismo modo que atesoraba todo aquello que estaba relacionado con él.

-Pero...yo...- jadeó este, tratando de acelerar sus caricias para que este fuera clemente y le proporcionaba el alivio que necesitaba.

-¡Dioses!.¿Por qué siempre me tienes en tus manos de esta forma?- preguntó Thorin, sin esperar respuesta, mientras mordisqueaba la clavícula de Bilbo, llegando hasta el pezón que estaba preparado para él, notando como su propio cuerpo buscaba una liberación.-Vamos. Dejate ir. Hazlo conmigo, Bilbo.

Este no necesitó más alicientes. Notando como su cuerpo convulsionaba, su mente se quedó totalmente en blanco mientras se retorcía contra Thorin, incapaz de respirar, de ver o sentir otra cosa que no fuera su mano o su boca sobre él, del mismo modo que sintió como este también temblaba junto a su cuerpo.

Cuando consiguió tomar aire de nuevo y abrir los ojos, Thorin ya había permanecido mirándole. Más concretamente, a sus labios, lanzándose sobre ellos como si nunca tuviera suficiente de él, como si lo que acababan de hacer no hubiera sido nada más que el inicio.

El hobbit ni siquiera supo en que momento lo tumbó sobre la cama. Solo se aferró a él y se sintió flotar por un momento, como si la gravedad hubiera dejado de afectarles debido a su pasión, como si el mundo entero se hubiera reducido a ellos dos.

El peso de Thorin sobre su cuerpo lo hizo gemir de nuevo, apretando los hombros del enano cuando notó como este empezó a explorarle con sus dedos en su baja espalda.

-No te pongas tenso. Relajate. No te haré ningún daño- le aseguró, inclinándose sobre él hasta depositar un suave beso contra sus labios, dedicándole una sonrisa.-¿O es que no confías en mi?.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- exclamó este en el acto.

-¿Lucharías por mi?- preguntó, sabiendo que aquello ya lo había hecho, inclinándose de nuevo sobre Bilbo poco a poco, observando aquellos ojos brillantes, aquel cabello ondulado desparramado contra la almohada, aquellos labios hinchados por sus besos, aquella suave y deseable piel sonrojada.

-¡Claro que sí!.

-¿Morirías por mi?- volvió a preguntar, notando como su respiración volvía a hacer de nuevo pesada ante cada afirmación de este.

-¡Sí!- aseguró Bilbo sin dudar.

Y Thorin no pudo resistirse más.

Quería tomarlo, aprisionarlo de tal forma que nunca más escapara de sus brazos, que nunca se encontrara a una distancia donde sus manos no pudieran atraerlo hacía su cuerpo. Quería absorberlo por cada poro e impedir que alguien más lo viera, que nadie imaginara lo adorable y comestible que podía lucir cuando lo tenía debajo de él, en como podía complacerlo con el simple hecho de abrazarlo o tocarlo.

Quería monopolizarlo de tal forma que al mundo entero le quedara claro que era suyo y solo suyo, que cada una de sus sonrisas fueran para él, que solo se refugiara en sus brazos y cada lágrima fuera consolada en su hombro, tranquilizándole.

Besándole con ansias, nadó en su boca, aferrándose a las sábanas por temor a dejar marcas en su piel, perdiéndose en su sabor, en su textura. Si alguna vez había probado algo tan delicioso su hobbit no podía recordarlo. Ni el más exquisito de los vinos podría perderlo de tal forma como sus besos ni alocarlo tanto y hacerlo temblar de esa forma como cuando sintió como Bilbo respondía a sus besos a su tímido modo, apretando las manos que tenía sobre sus hombros y sacando las caderas hacía adelante.

No necesitó más invitación que aquella.

Se fundió en él con un jadeo ahogado, sintiéndose débil de pronto cuando su cuerpo y su calidez le rodeó, oyendo como Bilbo gemía en el interior de su boca.

El momento fue tan apoteósico que ni siquiera se atrevió a moverse durante unos instantes, absorbiendo aquella sensación por toda su piel. Nunca imaginó poder sentirse unido a otra persona de un modo tan profundo como si, con aquel acto, hubieran acabado de unir sus corazones y no solo sus cuerpos.

Alzando el rostro, contempló como Bilbo jadeaba, pareciendo tan perdido en el momento como él mismo, solo abriendo los ojos cuando Thorin liberó sus labios.

El enano no pudo evitar besas sus mejillas, sus párpados, frente y barbilla. Incluso besó la punta de su nariz, tratando de absorberlo por entero.

-¿Estás bien?- logró preguntarle.

Pero Bilbo solo fue capaz de asentir, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, aférrate a mi porque voy a empezar a moverme ahora- le susurró Thorin, notando en su propio cuerpo el estremecimiento de este.

Mover las caderas se sintió la acción más natural del mundo y, cuando el pequeño hobbit gimió bajo él, solo pudo volver a devorar aquellos labios mientras ambos se entregaban a aquel acto de unión final.

Aunque el mundo se hubiera acabado en aquel instante, aunque reinos enteros hubieran caído, los bosques desaparecerían, los ríos se secaran y el mismísimo sol dejara de brillar en el cielo, aunque las estrellas se hubieran precipitado contra el suelo y todas las montañas se hubieran derrumbado, mientras Thorin tuviera a Bilbo en sus brazos, el mundo seguiría funcionando, sus gemidos hubieran sido la única música que sus oídos hubieran querido escuchar y su aliento el único aire con el que quisiera que sus pulmones se llenaran.

 **Fin del capitulo 4.**

 **Otro capitulo más que se suma a los que ya están y aun me quedan por crear. Espero que os haya gustado.^^**

 **Pero hay asuntos que, como siempre, quisiera comentar. E** **l rey trasgo dice que solo hay aberraciones, mutaciones y desviaciones en su reino.¿Eso significa que son todos gays?. Porque no hay ni un trasgo mujer. O no lo parecen. Sé como se crean los orcos, pero no recuerdo que mencionen como se reproducen estos. Los orcos son elfos deformados por la maldad de Morgol. Entonces...¿los trasgos son enanos deformados por lo mismo y por eso también se encuentran bajo tierra?. Si aparece en alguno de los libros, decidme en cual.**

 **Otro tema que me resulta curioso: ¿Lleva Thorin escrito en la cara su nombre o algo?. Porque, nada más verlo, todo el mundo sabe quién es, incluso cuando se supone que no se han visto en la vida.¿Lleva algo distintivo?. Porque, si es así, no lo han descrito.¿Es su porte, el color de ojos, la forma de su nariz, su barba, el aire de realeza que parecen tener todos aquellos destinados a gobernar?. No me lo explico.**

 **Y una vez más me gustaría hablar de uno de los personajes que más me gustan del Tolkien.**

 **¿Alguien más se ha dado cuenta que cuando Gollum esta en su lado más inocente, se le agrandan las pupilas y cuando sale la mala, se le encogen?. Frodo, que estuvo tanto tiempo con él, debería haberse fijado en eso. Al menos, habría visto venir su traición. Y Bilbo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él como para notarlo cuando salia una personalidad u otra. Aunque en el libro se dice que en la cueva de Gollum no había luz alguna y Bilbo caminaba en la oscuridad.**

 **Esos son los temas de los que hablaré por el momento, pero tengo más pensados para los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Si encontráis otras series o películas que Richard Armitage haya hecho que no sean ``Robin Hood´´, ``El Hobbit´´, ``El capitán América´´, ``Norte y Sur´´ y ``Sparkhouse´´, os rogaría que os pusierais en contacto conmigo si podéis pasármelas, porque busco por todas partes y no encuentro más trabajos suyos ni en español ni subtitulado en español y empieza a ser un poquito frustrante.**

 **Espero no hacer un desastre ahora que no me quedan muchos capítulos para llegar a un final, que os siga gustando mientras lo escriba y nos hablaremos en los reviews.**

 **Manteneos sanos y hasta pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hooola a todos de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo. Como sé que pasareis del comentario de aquí arriba, os dejo con la historia, esperando que la disfrutéis.^^ Hasta pronto.**

… _ **..**_

 _ **CAPITULO 5**_

…...

Mientras el sol comenzaba a teñir las colinas y el verdor de los prados salia a relucir sobre el paisaje, mientras los pájaros cantaban y el mundo parecía cobrar vida de nuevo, Thorin contemplaba al pequeño hobbit, que dormía acurrucado en el hueco de su brazo, acariciando los cabellos alborotados de este con la punta de los dedos, tan suaves al tacto como la más delicada de las sedas.

Cuando Bilbo se había apretado contra su cuello la noche anterior, después de llegar ambos al clímax, el muy inocente pensó que ya habían terminado y trató de salir de la prisión de sus brazos para que ambos pudieran acurrucarse en la cama.

-Aún no he acabado contigo- le susurró este, tumbándole boca abajo en la cama.

-¡¿Eh?!- exclamó el pequeño con sorpresa avergonzada, volviéndose a colorear su piel.-¡¿Es qué piensas hacerlo de nuevo?!.

Pasándose la lengua por los labios, el enano contempló el delicioso bocado que tenía ante sí, recreándose en como la espalda del hobbit estaba dispuesta ante sus ojos para dejar la marca de sus dientes y de sus besos y en como sus nalgas también parecían poder recibir también más de un merecido bocado.

-Voy a hacer que tu cuerpo recuerde que nunca debe alejarse de mi de nuevo, que solo pueda reaccionar a mis caricias- aseguró el rey, comenzando un camino de besos que se inició en la nuca de Bilbo, descendiendo por su espalda mientras oía como este volvía a temblar y jadear contra la almohada.-Solo mostraras esa expresión y esos gemidos para mi y solo permitirás que yo te coma de este modo- le anunció.

El pequeño hobbit tembló tanto ante sus caricias como a sus besos y mordiscó, erizando su piel, hasta que llegó a la parte baja de su espalda, preparándolo de nuevo para él.

Ahora, con la luz de la mañana, rememoró todos aquellos momentos, cada sonido que emergió de los labios de este, en cada temblor, en cada jadeo que trató callar sin éxito, en cada mirada que le dirigió, dejándole claro que su deseo estaba a la altura del suyo propio, deseando repetir la experiencia con su hobbit cuanto antes.

Si lo ataba a aquella cama para tenerlo siempre junto a él, ¿se vería demasiado celoso del resto del mundo o solo eran impresiones suyas?.

Incluso en la distancia, su amor por él había crecido tanto que pensó que era lo único que podía tener cabida en su corazón, que ningún reino y ningún tesoro sería lo suficientemente majestuoso ni inmenso como para igualarlo.

Cavilando sobre ello, con una sonrisa en los labios, Bilbo se removió contra él, buscando aun más su cuerpo, viendo como sus párpados revoloteaban hasta que finalmente se abrieron con cierto aire cansado y lo buscaron, ensanchando la sonrisa para él.

-Buenos días.¿Has dormido bien?- le preguntó Thorin mientras el hobbit volvía a acurrucarse contra él, dejando la nariz contra su cuello y alzando una pierna hasta que la tuvo sobre las de él, dejando su cadera contra la cintura de este.

-Sí. Creo que no he dormido tan bien desde hace meses.

-Pues entonces creo que ya somos dos.

Sin embargo, algo pareció emerger la mente del hobbit, que alzó la vista hacía él.

-Pero...¿qué haces aquí?.¿No deberías estar dirigiendo Ereborn?- le preguntó, cayendo en la cuenta en aquel mismo instante.

-¿Sabes cómo es dirigir un reino cuando tu corazón esta a miles de millas de allí?. Además, me he dado cuenta que Dain no parece tener problemas para repartir el tesoro de manera justa y gobierna con mucha mejor mano que yo.

-¡¿Le has dado Ereborn?!- exclamó Bilbo, incorporándose de golpe para mirarlo con atención, ignorando el dolor de su baja espalda.- Pero ese es tu reino, la compañía lucho para que lo recuperaras.

-Mi lugar se encuentra donde estés tú. Estos meses separados bien me lo han demostrado- afirmó Thorin, acariciando su mejilla con dulzura, haciendo que Bilbo se dejara acariciar como un gatito bueno.

-Pero...¿estás seguro que no te arrepentirás de esa decisión?- murmuró por la bajo, sin dejar de disfrutar de la caricia.

-¿Tú podrías desear no querer tenerme aquí?.

-¡Nunca!- exclamó Bilbo de inmediato.

-Pues entonces ya esta. No es como si tampoco pensara no volver a Ereborn nunca más. No es que esté tan lejos de aquí. Tomaremos caminos más seguros y, si quieres, pasaremos de nuevo por Rivendell.

-Pero tú detestas a los elfos.

-Bueno... Aunque sea eso verdad, los elfos de Rivendell no parecen tan malo, aunque son tan estirados como el resto de sus parientes. Además, a ti te gustó aquel lugar y sé que querías volver a verlo.

Bilbo se sonrojó sin poder negar aquellas palabras. Después de que el rey Elron le dijera que podía quedarse allí. Rivendell era como su idea más cercana del paraíso y la paz, donde la naturaleza se daba la mano con otra especie en un lugar tan sumamente magnifico y donde parecía que ningún mal pudiera perturbar.

-Tienes escrito en toda tu cara que te mueres por volver- comentó Thorin, celoso.

Aunque se tratara de un lugar concreto y no una persona, no podía evitar sentirse celoso al ver la expresión que se reflejaba en la cara de este al pensar él.

-También quiero volver a ver Ereborn. Me pareció un lugar majestuoso y será aun más espléndido cuando esté lleno de actividad otra vez.

-Pues entonces volveremos a ir pronto- sentenció Thorin, abrazándose a la cintura de Bilbo y dejando el rostro en su regazo aprovechando que este estaba sentado.

El hobbit sonrió y le acarició el cabello, disfrutando de la silenciosa intimidad del momento mientras el sol se alzaba en el cielo.

-¿Tenéis herrero por aquí?- acabó por comentar Thorin, soltándolo solo para acabar totalmente acostado sobre el regazo de Bilbo.

-Bueno...Hay algunos que saben hacer herraduras y esas cosas si hacen falta. Pero...¿por qué lo preguntas?.

-Lo nuestro siempre han sido las piedras y los metales. Teniendo en cuenta que aquí no hay montañas, tendré que ser herrero,¿no crees?.

-¿Un herrero en mi propia casa?.¡Qué práctico!- comentó Bilbo, risueño, disfrutando al poder bromear de aquel modo con Thorin.

-Incluso podría montar la herrería a un lado de la casa. Solo necesito un horno y mis herramientas de trabajo, que he traído conmigo.

-Ya tenias pensado en dedicarte a ello aquí,¿verdad?.

-Ni lo dudes- afirmó Thorin con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Bien. Lo que más sobra en esta casa son habitaciones, así que toma la que quieras y modificala para tu uso. Podríamos pedir ayuda a algunos hombres del pueblo y...

Se silenció al pensar en la reacción de la gente de Hobbiton.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el enano, preocupado.-¿Por qué has callado de pronto?.

-Creo que nadie que haya vivido en la Comarca haya sido otra cosa que no sea un hobbit. No sé como se tomara la gente tu llegada.¿Y si no quieren tratar contigo porque eres un extranjero?- preguntó Bilbo, temeroso por él.

Pero Thorin sonrió y se incorporó sin poder contener sus ganas de besarle, oyendo como música el gemido tembloroso de este cuando sus labios volvieron a juntarse, dejándole sin aliento en solo unos minutos.

-No necesito que otro hobbit excepto tú me acepte y crearé mi herrería aunque solo sea para ti, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte- le aseguró, sujetando su rostro entre las manos, fijando su mirada el uno en el otro.

-Pareces siempre tan seguro- se quejó el mediano, sin mucha energía, acariciando las manos que lo sostenían.

-Por supuesto. Recuerda que nací para ser rey. Eso también cuenta para tratar con hobbits desconfiados que no me quieran por aquí.

Bilbo lo contempló con seriedad, pero, ante la sonrisa segura de este, no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez, diciéndole que ya era hora de que tomaran el primer desayuno del día.

-¿Es que hay más de uno?- preguntó Thorin con extrañeza mientras disfrutaba de las vistas contemplando como Bilbo se levantaba, en busca de su ropa.

La espalda del hobbit parecía un mapa lleno de mordiscos y chupetones de los que jamás sería consciente. Pero sus vecinos sí verían y entenderían su presencia en el lugar al contemplar los de su nuca, que asomaría por encima de su camisa, pensó sonriendo malignamente para sus adentro, eliminando de un plumazo a futuros rivales, mientras se levantaba de la cama e imitaba a este.

…...

La llegada del enano a la Comarca supuso muchas reacciones diferentes entre la cerrada comunidad.

Algunos hombres decían que nada se le había perdido allí a este y que su presencia no traería nada bueno para ellos. Otros, al ver sus dotes en la forja, pensaron que no estaría de más su llegada a la zona, ya que era un trabajo pesado que parecía controlar a la perfección. Los niños se divertían al ver a alguien diferente a lo que estaban acostumbrados, viendo al enano tan fornido y grande y no se parecía a los cuentos sobre la Gente Grande que les contaban los adultos. Las mujeres, en su gran mayoría, parecieron encantadas con su llegada y, cuando Thorin abrió su forja, se pasaban a menudo por allí para verlo trabajar, lo que no contentaba mucho a Bilbo.

Ver como las jóvenes le rodeaban le hacía sentirse tremendamente celoso y trataba de andar cerca de él para ahuyentarlas, no con mucho éxito.

-Nunca me imaginé que fueras tan celoso- comentó Thorin con tono jovial, lavándose las manos después de trabajar, preparándose para comer.

-No lo sería si ellas dejaran de venir por aquí. Aunque tú no les hagas caso, ellas siguen viniendo día tras día, tratando de llamar tu atención. Nunca las he visto comportándose de ese modo- se quejó este, cruzándose brazos con molestia.

Thorin, sin poder dejar de sonreír, se acercó a este hasta tenerle abrazado por la espalda, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Se sentía de lo más natural del mundo envolverlo en sus brazos, notar el olor de su piel y el calor de su cuerpo, su corazón resonando contra su mano...

-¿Acaso piensas que alguna de ellas podría atraerme de alguna manera?

-No, no creo que seas del tipo de personas que hiciera algo de eso. Son de ellas de las que no me fío. Además, incluso me miran mal cuando estoy en la forja.

-Será porque notan que solo te presto atención a tí- comentó el enano, sonando lo más racional del mundo, restando importancia al asunto.-Además, la mayoría de las madres de esas jóvenes las obligaran a dejar de venir por aquí. Piensan que puedo ser una mala influencia para ellas.

-No creo que piensen eso de tí- comentó Bilbo.

Sabía mejor que el enano la reacción que había ocasionado entre los suyos, aunque nunca le había hablado de ello para no causarle ningún pesar. El carácter cerrado de los hobbit´s, de los que hasta hacía poco había formado parte, ahora le parecía detestable, engorroso, molesto y una falta de respeto para todos aquellos que vinieran de fuera para visitarlos.

-Bueno...teniendo en cuenta que apenas tienen trato con otra gente, es normal que me miren de ese modo. Lo que no me gusta es como te miran a tí- es como si también fueras un extraño.

-Un hobbit que salga de la Comarca nunca será bien visto.

-Pero saliste de aquí por mi causa. Vinimos a buscarte por recomendación de Gandalf.

-Tampoco es que él sea muy bien visto entre los hobbit´s. Lo llaman perturbador de la paz porque, cada vez que viene, pasa algo- comentó Bilbo, riendo.

Después de eso, se hizo un silencio placido que ninguno de los dos quiso interrumpir. Thorin no quería soltarlo y Bilbo no quería que lo soltara, incluso aunque se encontraran a la hora de la comida. Aquel simple contacto era para ellos de lo más confortable, incluso cuando el enano tenía que comer rápido para volver al trabajo.

Aunque muchos no toleraran demasiado su presencia, otros valoraban mucho su trabajo y parecían emocionados ante las creaciones del enano, ya que no estaban acostumbrados al arte tan experto del que este hacía gala trabajo tras trabajo.

-Quería decirte que le he mandado una carta a mi hermana para decirle que me encuentro aquí- le soltó Thorin de golpe, dejando que Bilbo se girara entre sus brazos hasta quedar de cara.-Espero que no te moleste que la haya invitado a venir.

-No, claro que no me molesta. Pero...¿por qué no me lo habías dicho hasta ahora?

-Bueno...es porque ella nunca viaja sola. Además, creo que la elfa que ayudó a Kili se fue con ella. Desapareció el mismo día que mi hermana se fue de Ereborn, así que dimos por sentado que había sido así.

La hermana de Thorin. A pesar de haber pensando antes en ella, no sabía qué esperarse cuando la conociera. No se formaba una imagen clara en su mente e imaginarse a Thorin en mujer resultaba tan cómico que no podía tomárselo en serio.

-¿De cuantas personas estaríamos hablando?- acabó por preguntar.

-Bueno...siempre lleva con ella a 3 criadas que la ayudan y le asisten, 4 hombres que la protegen durante los viajes por petición mía y su marido, Frerin, que no le gusta dejarla sola.

-Osea, que si sumamos a todos, más la muchacha elfa si en verdad está con ella, serian 10 personas, 9 de ellas enanas y una elfa.¿Me equivoco?.

-Creo que no.

-Pues tendré que desocupar habitaciones. En Bolsón Cerrado, esta es la casa más grande que siempre ha habido y se pensó para albergar a toda la familia sin problemas. Aunque, con los años, conforme disminuyó la familia, las habitaciones quedaron más como trasteros que otra cosa.

-Tampoco creo que se queden mucho tiempo. Es solo que le hablé a mi hermana de tí y dijo que quería conocerte algún día. Y como ya vivo aquí y trabajo...

-Tranquilo. No me molesta que la hayas invitado. Aunque si le hablaste de mí, me pone un poco nervioso conocerla.¿Tú crees que le caeré bien?.

-¡Por supuesto!. Si me gustas a mi, a ella también. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Lo único que puede pasar es que te gaste bromas, pero nada del otro mundo.

-¿Bromas?.¿Qué clase de bromas?- preguntó Bilbo con cierto temor.

-¿Recuerdas como Fili y Kili trataban siempre de burlarse de tí?- le comentó Thorin, endureciendo la expresión del rostro al hablar de sus sobrinos.

El mazazo de sus muertes aun estaría mucho tiempo presente.

Y el hobbit asintió. Si había algo que a los jóvenes parecía gustarle era burlarse de la ingenuidad y su cero conocimiento del mundo.

-Pues solo te diré que eso no lo ha heredado de su padre. Frerin es bastante tranquilo y serio. Dis siempre ha sido más alocada.

Bilbo asintió a todo cuanto le decía, pero eso no le servía para estar más tranquilo. Era más, sabiendo que a esta le gustaría gastarle bromas, solo le hizo sentirse más inquieto, ya que quería dejar en ella una buena impresión. Después de todo, quería que la familia de Thorin le aceptara. Toda la familia que tenía por su parte estaba dispersa y a penas hablaba con ellos.

-En serio. No tienes nada que temer con mi hermana. Te lo aseguro.

-¿Por qué no vamos a comer ya? Se estará enfriando- le indicó el hobbit, golpeando sus hombros suavemente para que lo soltara, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Al tiempo en que ambos se dirigían al comedor, Bilbo ya estaba haciendo nota mental de todo lo que tendría que comprar. Ya había pasado por una comida de enanos y eso le había dejado la despensa vacía. Si los siguientes iba a pasar un tiempo allí, tendría que hacer la mayor compra de comida que habría hecho en su vida. Lo que menos podía permitirse era quedar como un mal anfitrión delante de la hermana de Thorin.

-¿A qué le estás dando vueltas?- le preguntó el enano, viendo la expresión en el rostro del hobbit, casi leyendo su mente.

-Bueno...solo quería pensar en donde meter toda la comida que tendré que comprar. Creo que nos va a faltar sitio en la despensa.

-¿Por qué?.

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Acaso no recuerdas como tragaban tus hombres?.

-Pero eso no significa que mi hermana y su marido hagan más de lo mismo. Además, he visto comer a los hobbit´s también y te diré que nunca he visto a otra raza tener tantas comidas al día como vosotros- comentó este, sonriendo.

-Es cierto que tenemos más comidas que los demás, pero, incluso así, me sorprendí al verlos tragar de semejante forma, así que, aunque solo sea para que me quede más tranquilo, compraré lo que crea que sea necesario y ya veré como lo almaceno. No me cuesta nada hacer unas cuantas compras más.

-Si sirve para que te quedes tranquilo, compra lo que quieras- comentó Thorin, sonriendo.-Lo que me preocupa es donde guardar todas las armas que lleven encima.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo que quiero decir es que no solo los guardias que los acompañan van armados. Te diré que la obsesión de ir armado de Fili no la heredó de nuestra rama de la familia- le comentó Thorin, aun sonriendo al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Bilbo.

Aun recordaba como los elfos del bosque habían tratado de desarmarlo por completo, sin demasiado éxito, ya que cada vez que lo cacheaban, aparecía algún arma nueva en algún rincón. Tardarían un buen rato si el padre era igual y tenían que esperar en la puerta a que consiguiera sacarse todas sus armas de encima.

-¿No tienes...bueno...algún familiar normal?

-¿Qué quieres decir con ``normal´´?- le preguntó Thorin, descansando la cabeza sobre un puño para mirarlo con calma.

-No sé. Alguien más como...Balin.

La risa de Thorin retumbó en el salón de tal modo que Bilbo no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la vergüenza. Después de todo, el enano conocía al otro de toda una vida y él de apenas unos meses y era posible que Thorin supiera de cosas que él desconocía.

-En realidad, casi todos en Ereborn somos parientes de algún modo u otro. Creo que será mejor dejar ya este tema u hoy no acabaremos de comer nunca.

El hobbit asintió, dándole la razón. Después de todo, creía que ya empezaba a desvariar por los nervios. Se sentía como una nuera al saber que iba a conocer a su suegra por primera vez, aunque aquello sonara ridículo en los oídos de alguien más.

Después de todo, nadie por su lado familiar podría meterse en sus asuntos ni querían hacerlo y, en cierta forma, solo había pensado que siempre se trataría solo de ellos dos. Sus nervios permanecerían bien arraigados en sus entrañas hasta que la hermana de Thorin se presentara en la casa, rezando para que le cayera bien.

 **Fin del capitulo 5.**

 **Lamento el retraso, pero tenía hasta finales de este mes de septiembre para terminar mi libro sobre novela romántica histórica, revisarlo, presentarlo en la sociedad general de autores y enviarlo al concurso. No entenderé porqué hay que hacer cien mil papeleos para presentar algo que has hecho tú. Solo tendrían que necesitar una copia del manuscrito y un sello para dar fe que es tuyo. Pero no, hay que hacer papeleos, rellenar fichas, pagar en el banco y hacer fotocopias de tu DNI. ¡Como si alguien te fuera a pagar todo eso por gusto, haciéndose pasar por tí para ahorrarte papeleo!.**

 **En fín, ahora el problema es que no tengo internet, así que no sé cuando podré ir subiendo los capítulos, pero intentaré que ya no queden muchos y evitar seguir dándoos el coñazo. Prometí hacer una historia de Wolf Guy para hacerle un final decente al manga y también me esta saliendo una historia por capítulos, así que, se me acumula el trabajo. Además escribo la segunda parte de mi libro, el primero de otra saga relacionada y se me a ocurrido una nueva saga que puedo sacar de esa ultima, así que me veo con la cabeza dentro del ordenador este año.**

 **Diré que lo que he hecho que diga Bilbo sobre eso de que a Gandalf lo llaman los hobbit´s ``perturbador de la paz´´ es cierto. Lo he sacado del libro original, así que he decidido meterlo aquí. De igual modo que me he inventado todo lo referente al carácter de la hermana de Thorin y su marido. Solo sé de la existencia de ella porque su nombre aparece en la colcha de la película y el nombre de él por dibujos de tumblr, así que todo lo demás lo he tenido que inventar.**

 **Y ya que hablamos de parientes...** **-¿Alguien quien no se haya leído los libros sabe que Dwalin y Balin son hermanos?. Yo, cuando lo leí, me quedé muerta, ya que ni siquiera se menciona en la peli. Cuando Balin llega a casa de Bilbo, se vuelve hacia Dwalin y dice``Buenas, hermano´´. Pero parece más un saludo que porque fuera su verdadero hermano. A decir verdad, hasta la más de la mitad de la segunda película, yo no sabia que Fili y Kili eran sobrinos de Thorin, pues no lo habían llamado tío hasta este entonces ni él lo habia mencionado.**

 **Pero no comentaré ya nada más. Espero veros a todos en el siguiente capítulo. O nos leemos. Ya me entendéis.**

 **Manteneos sanos y bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**``Cruzando dedos para que no me extienda mucho´´.**

 _ **CAPITULO 6**_

¿Cómo describir el sentimiento que estalló en el pecho de Bilbo cuando, teniendo la ropa, vio aparecer una comitiva a pie que se dirigía hacía la casa, haciendo correr a los hobbit´s que los veían pasar?. Si creía que lo que había ido sintiendo esos días eran nervios fue porque no supo como reaccionaría su cuerpo ante la visión de aquella visita.

Por un momento, se quedó congelado al verlos, con una camisa entre las manos, imaginándose que aquello era una alucinación, que no era real. Sin embargo, oyó a Thorin abajo, oyendo como exclamaba con alegría que ya llegaban, sacándole de su ensimismamiento, recogiendo las cosas y apresurándose a bajar para preparar la casa. Revisó esta de arriba a bajo en un rápido vistazo, asegurándose de que no había polvo acumulado en ningún lugar. Después de eso, trató de tranquilizarse y se colocó junto a Thorin en la puerta, esperando a que la comitiva acabara de llegar ante ellos.

Thorin debió de notar sus nervios incluso tratando de ocultarlos como estaba haciendo porque este acabó cogiéndole de la mano, negándose a soltarlo cuando llegó la comitiva.

Era como si fuera a conocer a una diosa, pero no podía evitarlo, ya que era el único familiar directo que ha Thorin le quedaba y, como fuera, quería causarle una buena impresión para que no pensara que su hermano había cometido un error al decidir viajar en su busca.

Cuando los visitantes estaban cerca de la puerta, los soldados que iban en primer lugar se detuvieron y se hicieron a un lado, creando un pasillo por el que avanzaban dos personas.

Por un segundo, al ver al hombre rubio que avanzaba junto a una mujer morena, pensó que se trataba de Fili en persona, que había vuelto de entre los muertos para visitarlos. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó más, se dio cuenta que no eran tan parecidos. El color de ojos no era el mismo, tenía la nariz más bulbosa y tenía arrugas alrededor de los ojos y de los labios, anunciando que tenía más edad de lo que parecía.

Junto a él, avanzaba una mujer luciendo unos ropajes rojizos, de largo cabello negro, que miraba hacía abajo como si el suelo fuera más importante que las personas que tenía en frente, tratando de no tropezar con su propio vestido.

Sabía que su hermana era más joven que Thorin, pero en aquellos momentos, mientras la veía acercarse y consideraba que era una mujer Bella, parecía cansada y más mayor que su propio hermano.

Cuando se detuvieron frente a ellos, Thorin y el hombre se dieron un abrazo.

-¡Frerin, me alegro de que estéis aquí!- les dijo el enano, sonriendo.

-Pues ya podías haberte ido a vivir a algún lugar más activo. Mientras veníamos hacía aquí, he visto tantas miradas de desconfianza de parte de esos pequeños hobbit´s que, al final, hasta he pensado que he cometido algún delito.¿Son siempre así?.

-No están acostumbrados a ver extranjeros por aquí. También me costo que se acostumbraran a mi presencia, pero ahora son algo más afables.

El tal Frerin sonrió, pero, tras dirigirse esas palabras, ambos se dieron cuenta que la hermana de Thorin estaba mirando fijamente a Bilbo, haciéndole sentir incomodo y que ni se atreviera a alzar la mirada del suelo.

-¿Este es el hobbit?- preguntó esta, recordándole aquellas primeras palabras que Thorin le había dedicado cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

-Dis...- murmuró el moreno, dándose cuenta de aquello.

-Es pequeño y no le veo ningún encanto.¿Has dejado Ereborn por él?. Seguro que los hombres que llevaste para esa misión se lamentan de que él apareciera.

Bilbo sintió como el corazón le dio un pinchazo dentro del pecho, tratando de que no se notara en su expresión lo que le habían afectado aquellas palabras. No quería echarse a llorar delante de los invitados, pero era lo que sentía deseos de hacer.

-Dis,¿ por qué tienes que gastar ese tipo de bromas?- se quejó Thorin.

El hobbit alzó la vista, contrariado, al tiempo de ver como el rostro de la hermana de Thorin cambiaba y hacía desaparecer la expresión disgustada para dar paso a una brillante sonrisa mientras alzaba las manos.

-Lo siento mucho. Pero es que lo he visto tan adorable hay, temblando a tu lado, que no he podido resistirme a gastarle una broma- se disculpó esta, inclinándose hacía Bilbo.-Perdoname, ¿sí?. No era mi intención que te echaras a llorar.

El hobbit, aun sin entender nada, se volvió hacía Thorin.

-Fili y Kili sacaron de ella su mal y retorcido sentido del humor.

-¡Disculpa!. Que a ti no te haga gracia ni significa que tenga un mal sentido del humor.

Bilbo asintió, tratando de seguirles el juego, pero de lo único que se vio capaz de hacer en aquel momento fue invitarlos a entrar mientras Thorin y su hermana compartían un abrazo, observando a la comitiva hasta llegar a la ultima miembro, la cual se detuvo junto a él.

En cierta forma, la alta muchacha elfa debía de estar algo enfadada con él, ya que había pasado ante sus narices y liberado a sus presos de las celdas de su señor. Pero, en vez de recibir unas palabras parecidas a las del rey Thranduil le dirigió la primera vez que se vieron cara a cara, esta le dirigió una titilante sonrisa, agradeciendo su hospitalidad antes de seguir a la comitiva al interior.

Bilbo suspiró, tratando de tranquilizarse, pero le fue imposible.

La mayoría de enanos de la comitiva no le suponían un problema, pero solo estar en presencia de la familia de Thorin hacía que sintiera una opresión en el pecho. Los hobbit´s eran seres tranquilos, no estaban acostumbrados a pasar por tensiones, así que aquello era una dura prueba para él.

En rápida sucesión, fue indicándoles a sus invitados cuales serian sus habitaciones, caminando con Thorin y su hermana detrás, conversando.

-Y está es su habitación- les indicó este, señalando un amplio cuarto cerca de la suya.

-Bilbo la arregló especialmente- le señaló su hermano con una sonrisilla mientras la morena mujer se asomaba al interior.

-Me gustan estas casas hobbit´s. Es como estar dentro de una montaña muy pequeña- comentó Dis, haciendo que Bilbo recordara que Kili había hecho un comentario parecido al llegar, poco antes de limpiarse las botas con el ajuar de su madre.

El pequeño hobbit suspiró con alivio. Le tranquilizaba un poco haber conseguido llegar a los estándares a los que esta estaría acostumbrada.

Pero la hermana de Thorin debió de oírle suspirar, porque volvió la cabeza hacía él, haciendo que este volviera a erguirse en toda su estatura mientras ella lo observaba, acercándose a él.

Los ojos eran idénticos a los de su hermano y aquel escrutinio le recordó peligrosamente la época en la que Thorin no se fiaba de él, cuando aun no había demostrado lo que valía y prácticamente le había menospreciado al llegar a su casa.

Pero, en vez de recibir malas palabras o una mirada aun más recriminatoría, la mujer enana golpeó su espalda con tan fuerza que pensó que había llegado a sacarle algún hueso de su sitio.

-¡Tranquilizate, hombre! ¡Que no te voy a comer! ¡Y deja de tratarme con tantos formalismos y llamame Dis! ¡Cómo sigas así de estirado, va a darte algo!

Bilbo se quedó paralizado, aunque él mismo no supo decir si por los golpes ``cariñosos´´ que esta le había dirigido o por la sorpresa que le había causado sus palabras. Después de todo, estaba acostumbrado a la fuerza bruta de los enanos, pero no esa alegría repentina. No se había imaginado a la hermana de Thorin con ese carácter.

Alzando la vista, vio que la muchacha elfa le sonreía con una mirada comprensiva. Sin duda, ella también se habría sorprendido con aquella alegría que caracterizaba a la madre de Fili y Kili.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente- le dijo Bilbo, acercándose a ella.-Me llamo Bilbo Bolsón y espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Yo soy Tauriel, Tauriel HojaVerde- contestó.

Pero el hobbit torció el gesto.¿De qué le sonaba ese apellido?

-El señor Thranduil me acogió, así que me dio su apellido- le informó esta, sonriendo mientras veía la confusión del pequeño.

Este asintió y le indicó con la mano que siguieran a todos los demás mientras Thorin parecía hacer una visita guiada a sus congéneres por la casa.

-¿Está a gusto con la señora Dis?- le preguntó el hobbit a la muchacha elfa.

-Al principio, su carácter me sorprendió, pero sí, estoy a gusto con ella. Es una gran persona y... me está ayudando mucho.

Ambos sabían de lo que le hablaba. Vivir con Dis le proporcionaría un montón de información de la vida de Kili que ella desconocía, al igual que consolarse mutuamente.

Sin embargo, no hablaron más mientras Bilbo preguntaban a los presentes si tenían hambre.

La mayoría de las respuestas fueran afirmativas, así que este se concentró en cocinar mientras Thorin les hablaba de las costumbres de los hobbit´s, de todas sus comidas, de la algarabía que se montaba en sus mercados, de como todos parecían ser parientes de todos por uno y otro lado.

-Pues entonces es casi lo mismo que con los enanos- comentó Frerin, haciendo que el resto riera.

Bilbo comenzó a traer viandas, que colocó sobre la mesa que había preparado para que todos tuvieran cabida, pero, con sorpresa, descubrió que, aunque comían con buen apetito, no fue tan arrollador como había vivido anteriormente.

-A llenado tanto la despensa que podrían durar años sin salir de casa- comentó Thorin hacía sus parientes con una de sus sinceras sonrisas en los labios.

Cuando sonreía de aquel modo, era como si se quitara cincuenta años de encima y hacía que el corazón de Bilbo latiera más rápido y más lento al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Pero qué imagen dieron tus hombres de los enanos?!- exclamó Dis, fingiendo estar indignada.

-Pues la que tenemos. Debiste de ver la cara de los elfos de Rivendell cuando comimos en su mesa. ¡Ni siquiera había algo de carne!- exclamó, como si fuera alguna clase de locura que no hubiera imaginado nunca.-Sin ofender- añadió, mirando hacía Tauriel.

Pero esta negó con la cabeza, luciendo una sonrisa.

-He notado nuestras diferencias. No se preocupe.

-¿Cómo podéis comer solo verduras?- preguntó Dis, mirando hacía ella.

-Podemos comer de todo, como ya ha visto. Pero las verduras tienen unas propiedades únicas. Demasiada carne puede hacer enfermar el cuerpo.

Aquella afirmación arrancó risas entre los presentes.

Los enanos nunca tendrían demasiada carne. Era como si le dijeran que tenían demasiadas montañas o demasiadas minas. Pero Tauriel disfrutó del buen ánimo de la mesa y aceptó beber de la copa que Dis le tendió, animándola a beber.

Bilbo se había abastecido de bastante vino y cerveza, tanto que el hobbit al que se lo compró le preguntó si se estaba abasteciendo ya para celebrar su cumpleaños.

Los cumpleaños de los hobbit´s en la Comarca eran distintos de los del resto de la Tierra Media. Donde los demás aceptaban regalos en una fecha tan señalada, los hobbit´s daban a sus congéneres pequeños detalles o juguetes a los niños y montaban fiestas.

-¿Desde cuando vive aquí, señor Bolsón?- le preguntó Frerin, sonriendo y con una copa también en las manos.

-Mi familia siempre ha vivido aquí y siempre habrá un Bolsón en Bolsón Cerrado- afirmó el hobbit, por fin terminando con la comida y sentándose junto a Thorin.

Este le colocó un brazo en torno a los hombros y, aunque se sonrojó y notó las sonrisas de los demás, ante ese gesto, sobre él, no intentó apartar al enano y permaneció en su lugar, aceptando la copa que este le ofreció.

-¿Eso significa que no saldrá de nuevo de su casa?- le preguntó Dis, inclinándose hacía él desde el otro lado de la mesa, dirigiéndole una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Claro que no! Es cierto que preferiría no tener que enfrentarme a otro dragón. Pero, ahora que he visto el mundo que hay ahí fuera, no puedo permanecer siempre aquí. Me gustaría volver a ver Ereborn y recorrer los caminos.

-¡Viva el espíritu aventurero y que no nos abandone nunca! ¡Nunca se sabe donde podremos encontrar una buena pelea!- exclamó Frerin, alzando su copa, haciendo que victorees se alzaran al igual que las copas y acabaron vaciando sus contenidos.

-¡Por aquellos que ya no están pero volveremos a verlos!- exclamó Thorin, uniéndose Tauriel en aquel grito, vaciando de nuevo sus copas poco después de haberlas llenado.

-¡Por que mi hermano por fin a sentado la cabeza y a dejado de ser el tipo estirado que miraba a los demás con suficiencia!- exclamó Dis, riendo.

-¡Eh!- gritó Thorin.

Pero la gente volvió a gritar y vaciar sus copas entre risas, ignorando el malestar que pareció correr durante un momento por él. Un trozo de carne voló hasta la mejilla de Dis, que rió por lo bajo, bajo la atenta mirada de las silenciosas figuras que se había paralizado al verlos, mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacía el cuenco de zanahorias asadas.

Antes de que Bilbo pudiera detenerlos, la comida empezó a volar y, cuando oyó el primer plato estrellarse contra el suelo, solo se levantó en busca de la escoba, sabiendo por experiencia que sería inútil cualquier cosa que dijera para tratar de detenerlos, haciendo nota mental de todo lo que se rompía para tener que reponerlo.

…...

-Tampoco es para tanto. Solo se han roto tres platos y unos pocos vasos- comentó Thorin, mientras ambos estaban metidos en su cama, con Bilbo dándole la espalda, con los brazos cruzados y mostrándose enfurruñado.

-Eran platos con más de cien años- murmuró por lo bajo.

-Pues con más razón. Era hora de que los cambiaras. Te hemos hecho un favor- le dijo este, tratando de sonar divertido.

Pero Bilbo resopló con malestar.

-Vamos. No puedes estar realmente enfadado conmigo, ¿verdad?- le susurró junto al oído, arrancando al pequeño hobbit un pequeño estremecimiento involuntario.

-Si no hubieras empezado a lanzarle comida a tu hermana, esto no hubiera pasado.¿Sabes lo que me costará quitar los trozos de carne de las paredes y el techo? Eres peor que un crío.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿En serio me estás regañando?- le preguntó este, depositando un beso en el cuello de el hobbit, en el punto donde el cuello se unía a la mandíbula, haciendo que Bilbo volviera a temblar sin querer.

-Estate quieto- le advirtió.-Tu hermana y tu cuñado están al otro lado de la pared- le recordó este, sintiendo como la mano de Thorin le envolvía la cintura, haciendo que se pusiera extrañamente nervioso, sabiendo que estaba jugando con él.

-¿Y qué? Ya deberían suponer lo que hacemos- susurró este, continuando con aquellos besos suaves que le hacían que la piel se le erizara ante cada contacto.

-Incluso aunque a ti no te importe, cosa que dudo, a mi sí. Además, estoy enfadado contigo- le dijo, tratando de parecer serio e inamovible en su decisión.

-¿En serio? ¿Estás muy enfadado conmigo?- le susurró Thorin, llevando la mano que había dejado en su cintura hacía la unión de sus piernas, haciendo que se encogiera sobre sí mismo y gimiera sin remedio cuando sintió aquella amplia mano sobre él, sabiendo donde tocarle.

-¡Thorin, para!- le pidió, sintiéndose asombrado de que este de verdad estuviera haciendo aquello con semejante desvergüenza.

No podía estar pensando en hacer algo aquella noche, con su hermana en la habitación de al lado y arriesgándose a que los escucharan. Bilbo no había tenido que contener nunca la voz por la presencia de alguien más en la casa, así que no confiaba en que pudiera ser silencioso.

-¿Por qué no paras de decir que no? Tu cuerpo no opina lo mismo- afirmó el enano, moviendo la mano para que comprobara cuanto había crecido bajo sus atenciones y acercándose a él, haciéndole notar como se encontraba él mismo en aquellos momentos, mientras seguía mordiendo y lamiendo su cuello.

-Nos van a oír- dijo Bilbo con apuro.

A aquellas alturas, el enfado se le había pasado, completamente olvidado aquello que fuera que se hubiera roto, y sabía que estaba a punto de ceder antes él, deseando que Thorin entrara en razón y se detuviera.

-No tienen porqué. Las paredes no son tan finas. Tranquilo. No tienes ni que moverte- afirmó este, alzando sus ropas de dormir hasta su cintura con manos expertas, haciéndolo lentamente para que el pequeño hobbit supiera que era lo que se le avecinaba y esperara su toque, haciendo que gimiera por lo bajo cuando fue tocando su piel.

Era como si ambos se hubieran convertido en una bola de calor, una gran bola que solo fuera creciendo cuanto más se acariciaran, cuanto más estuvieran juntos. A penas y sí podía respirar sintiendo aquellas manos sobre su cuerpo, conociéndole tan bien como él mismo.

-¿Ves? Al final, tú lo estabas deseando tanto como yo- afirmó Thorin, acercándose más a él, viendo como Bilbo se tapaba la boca con una mano, tratando de silenciarse, y solo era capaz de inclinarse hacía él.

Dejó que él moviera su pierna para hacer más fácil su entrada, pero, cuando finalmente se fundieron, el gemido de ambos resonó en la oscuridad del cuarto, haciendo imposible que el pequeño hobbit volviera a quejarse mientras sentía como Thorin le sostenía, aferrado entre sus brazos.

Aquel vaivén lento le destrozó los nervios, pero lo volvió líquido por dentro, haciendo que solo pudiera intentar ocultar sus gemidos contra la almohada, sin mucho éxito. Además, oír los jadeos de Thorin contra el oído solo amenazaba con que su culminación llegara antes de tiempo, sintiendo como hasta los dedos de los pies se le encogían bajo aquel abrazo, perdiéndose en la sensación de su cuerpo, en lo que le hacía sentir, en como lo alteraba con el mero sonido de su respiración y su corazón parecía estallar de lo colmado que estaba.

Cuando ambos se abandonaron finalmente a la sensación arrasadora que corrió por ellos, ni siquiera pensaron si fueron oídos, pero, en aquellos momentos mientras recuperaban el aliento, ni siquiera les importó, aun sosteniéndose el uno al otro, tratando de que sus respiraciones volvieran al compás normal, que el calor que los había arrollado volviera a ser la agradable llama que siempre titilaba en sus corazones.

-¿A qué ya no estás enfadado conmigo?- susurró Thorin, riendo cuando Bilbo trató de golpearle y no consiguió llegar a su destino.

 **Fin del capitulo 6.**

 **Bueno, nuevo capitulo que ha llegado. Sé hasta donde quiero llegar con la historia. Lo que no sé es como llegaré a ello. Ni siquiera tenía pensado meter esta escena de cama. Pero, como estaba escribiendo las siguientes partes de mis novelas que envié al concurso y me pilló justo en una escena intima, se ve que todavía esta con mi lado pervertido activado.**

 **De aquí quería comentar precisamente esa parte donde se habla que los elfos solo comen verduras. Al menos, en las películas es lo que siempre se muestra. Sin embargo, lo que he leído en los libros, comen carne perfectamente. Es como en las películas del señor de los anillos, donde Legolas no había forma humana de emborracharlo y en las del hobbit se ve como los elfos de su reino caen rendidos por la bebida.**

 **Gazapos de esos hay unos cuantos. Como cuando** **e** **n el señor de los Anillos, Gandalf dice que los orcos de Mordor detestan la luz del sol, por eso Sauron eleva un manto de vapores desde el este para allanar su camino. Sin embargo, en el Hobbit, los orcos caminan perfectamente bajo el sol sin ningún problema. ¿Qué les ha pasado para que se degradaran tanto?. Los otros eran de Guntabad, pero se supone que los orcos se crean del mismo modo. De hecho, los de Isengard tenían sangre de duende o algo así, lo que los hacia mejores. ¿Que está pasando aquí?.Como se nota que en el libro eran trasgos y no orcos. Aunque, gracias al cambio, Thorin murió con más dignidad y grandeza. O, al menos, pudimos ver como murió.**

 **Del mismo modo que me resultó curioso cuando leí sobre los cumpleaños de los hobbit´s. Me pareció gracioso eso del que el cumpleañero regalara cosas a las gentes de su pueblo y no al revés. La gente estaba encantada con eso con Bilbo, ya que era muy esplendido con sus compañeros.**

 **Pero, en fín, os dejo para ponerme con el siguiente capitulo. Espero que os haya gustado, nos seguimos leyendo y manteneos sanos.**

 **Bye. -^^-**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAGADA, CAGADA, CAGADA! La hemos liado. Como no me fiaba mucho de las imágenes que había visto en tumblr sobre el padre de Fili y Kili, revisé bien la foto del tapiz de la familia de Thorin que sale en la película. Cual es mi sorpresa cuando, entre Thorin y Dis, leo Frerin. En principio, pensé que estaba hay porque era su esposo, pero no. He buscado por internet y resulta que es el hermano menor de Thorin, que murió también en la batalla de Moria con 46 años (muy joven para los enanos). Casi me da algo. Por eso no hay que fiarse nunca de lo que se ve sin informarse. Pero fingiremos que es el mismo nombre en dos personas diferentes porque no he encontrado en ningún lado el nombre del padre de Fili y Kili. Incluso he leído que es muy raro que se sepa el nombre de Dis, ya que las mujeres enanas son a penas un tercio de la población de los enanos y que ese nombre viene de unos espíritus que lloran por aquellos que mueren en batalla, justo como haría ella cuando supiera de la muerte de sus hijos. Todos los nombres de los enanos, se supone, Tolkien los sacó de sus investigaciones de antiguas culturas.**

 **Pero bueno...a falta de ese hombre, que no consigo encontrar por ningún lado, se queda con Frerin y punto. Por lo que he visto, hay muchos Nain, Dain, 2 Thorin y varios Durin, así que, que se repita Frerin no es nada grave. Espero que me perdonéis esa metida de pata y disfrutad del capitulo.**

 _ **CAPITULO 7**_

….

Por la mañana temprano, cuando las primeras luces aun no habían comenzado a despuntar, Bilbo se obligó a levantarse, dejando a un Thorin completamente dormido en la cama.

Adoraba la forma en que se le veía mientras dormía, como si no tuviera preocupaciones en el mundo, casi como si fuera un niño. Pero no se levantó solo para contemplarlo a placer, si no que salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina. Quería preparar el desayuno antes de que ninguno de sus invitados se levantaran.

La pobre de Tauriel tendría que haber dormido encogida en su cama, ya que no tenía ninguna de su tamaño, pero esperaba que todos hubieran pasado una buena noche y nada de lo que había sucedido en su cuarto se hubiera oído.

No quería ni imaginar que cara pondría si alguien les hubiera oído. Por mucho que Thorin pareciera indiferente a ello, para él era algo imposible.

Sin embargo, se concentró en preparar el desayuno, llenando rápidamente la casa de un delicioso aroma, comenzando a sacar a la gente de la cama, haciendo que se reunieran en el mismo cuarto donde habían cenado, esperando que su anfitrión les sirviera o les pidiera ayuda.

-¿Por qué no me has despertado?- le preguntó Thorin, apareciendo tras él de golpe, abrazándole y descansando la cabeza en su hombro, aun medio dormido.

El enano no lo admitiría nunca, pero era más cariñoso cuando se encontraba en aquel estado. En esos mismos momentos, antes de que Bilbo pudiera contestar a la pregunta que él le había hecho, empezó a besar su cuello, haciendo que un calor nada relacionado con el clima se extendía por el cuerpo del pequeño hobbit.

-¡Oh, por los dioses, Thorin! ¡Deja respirar al pobre chico! Después de lo que le hiciste ayer por la noche, aun no se habrá recuperado- le reprochó Dis, apareciendo en la cocina.

Bilbo trató de soltarse, pero los brazos del enano apretaron aun más fuerte su cintura.

-¿Y por qué estabas escuchando? Seguro que eres una pervertida- la acusó su hermana, haciendo que esta sacara pecho, indignada.

-Disculpa, pero si nuestras paredes son contiguas, no es que escuchara porque quisiera. Además, me pareció muy desconsiderado de tu parte que, por mucho que el señor Bolsón te pidió parar, tú continuaras, sabiendo que lo estabas avergonzando. ¿No decías que dejara de molestarlo?

-Claro. Te dije que tú dejaras de molestarlo. Pero Bilbo es mío, así que yo puedo molestarlo tanto como yo quiera.

Ante aquellas palabras, Dis rió y el rostro del hobbit no podía estar más coloreado de rojo.

-Menuda te ha caído encima con mi hermano. Al menos parece paciente, así que te pido que lo soportes porque creo que, si no lo soportas tú, nadie más lo hará- le dijo este.

-No es que tenga que soportarlo. Thorin no me molesta en absoluto- se apresuró a añadir Bilbo, pero al ver la sonrisa traviesa que apareció en los labios de esta, cerró la boca, nuevamente avergonzado, sin saber donde posar los ojos.

-Así que sois de ese tipo de parejas. De verdad que parecéis una pareja hecha en el cielo.

-¿Cuando volvéis a Ered Luin?- le preguntó Thorin, aun apoyado sobre él.

-¿Tanta prisa tienes en echarnos ahora que sé como te aprovechas del pobre hobbit?- le preguntó su hermana a su vez, solo logrando que Bilbo se sonrojara aun más.

-Me gustaría disfrutar de mi pareja con total libertad, sin que hubieran oídos escuchando detrás de las paredes, sí- admitió este, haciendo que el hobbit deseara ocultarse en un agujero en el suelo, lejos de la vista de cualquiera.

¿Cómo podían hablar de esos temas con semejante desparpajo? Incluso aunque en la comunidad hobbit sabían que ambos vivían juntos y mantenían una relación, a nadie se le ocurría preguntarle qué hacía con Thorin detrás de la puerta de su casa y a él, desde luego, tampoco se le había ocurrido ir aireando sus intimidades.

-Tengo la impresión de que la cara de nuestro anfitrión va a explotar en cualquier momento- comentó Dis, refiriéndose al sonrojo que lo atenazaba.

-A sido tu culpa, por sacar el tema. El pobre es muy vergonzoso- comentó Thorin.

-O nosotros demasiado abiertos hablando de él.

-¿Hablando de qué?- preguntó Frerin, apareciendo junto a su esposa.

-Oh, nada cariño. Solo hablamos algunas cosas de hermanos- le dijo esta, acariciándole la mejilla con cariño.-¿Te parecía muy precipitado que saliéramos esta tarde hacía Ered Luin?

-¡Era broma!- exclamó Thorin, por fin liberando a Bilbo, que se hizo invisible mientras seguía preparando el desayuno.-No nos molesta que estéis aquí.

-Ya lo sé, tonto. ¿Te crees que me iría solo por ese motivo que me has dado? Sabiéndolo, me quedaría más solo para molestarte. Pero tampoco es que hagamos nada por aquí. Los hobbit´s no nos miran con demasiados buenos ojos y ya hemos comprobado que los dos estáis bien, así que enviaré un mensaje a los chicos para decirles que os va perfectamente.

-¿Los hombres estaban preocupados?- le preguntó Thorin, pareciendo sorprendido.

Era como si no comprendiera que sus hombres, a parte de serle fieles por ser su rey, le tenían en alta estima y le apreciaban por ser tal y como era.

-Me enviaron un mensaje diciendo que no sabían nada de ti, incluido Dain, desde que saliste de Ereborn. Deberías ser un poquito más consciente de todas las personas que te aprecian y se preocupan por tí.

-Aunque no lo parezca, ella se incluye entre esa gente- comentó Frerin, con una sonrisa.

-¡No digas tonterías!- le reprochó esta, golpeando el pecho de su marido con una mano, dejándolo sin aire.-¡Pues claro que mi hermano sabe que le quiero!

-Es una mujer que emana amor- comentó Thorin con un deje de ironía y una sonrisa en los labios.

-Tú no hables, que también hay golpes para tí- le dijo esta, apresurándose a golpear a su hermano en el brazo antes de que este se hiciera hacía atrás, riendo.

…...

El desayuno, en comparación con la cena del día anterior, resultó ser bastante tranquila y Dis se encargó de informar que esa misma tarde saldrían hacía casa, solo recibiendo la aprobación de cabeza. Después de todo, no era la única que pensaba que allí no tenían nada que hacer.

Bilbo se encargó de prepararles comida para el viaje mientras Thorin hablaba con sus congéneres, por eso se sorprendió cuando se giró hacía la puerta de la despensa y se encontró allí plantada a Dis, que le sonreía afablemente.

-Creo que no hemos tenido ocasión de hablar seriamente- le dijo.

-¿Hay algo que quería decirme en privado?- le preguntó este, haciéndose imposible para él no permanecer recto como una vara mientras permanecía de pie ante ella.

-Sí, solo algo sin importa.¡Pero, relajate, hombre! ¡Ahora somos familia!- exclamó alegremente esta, casi sacándole una costilla cuando le palmeó la espalda.

Lo que estaba empezando a pensar era que esta no sabía controlar su fuerza.

-Thorin me habló del modo en el que le salvaste la vida y del aprecio que sentías por mis hijos. Quería darle las gracias por eso.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Eso no es necesario! Fili y Kili a veces se burlaban de mí, pero eran chicos nobles, fieles a su tío y no me arrepiento de haberlos conocido. Me hubiera sido imposible no apreciarlos.

Bilbo no podría jurarlo, pero le pareció que Dis se emocionaba un poco por sus palabras. Después de todo, ambos habían sido sus hijos y que la gente hablara bien de ellos debía de significar mucho para ella.

-Fili era un chico fuerte y siempre trató de imitar a su padre y a su tío. Pero Kili era mi niño, ¿sabes? Era el pequeño y aun no se había alejado del todo de mis faldas. No dudaron en unirse a Thorin en esta aventura, pero temía que su imprudencia les causara algún problema.

-Es cierto que, a veces, eran impulsivos, pero sus muertes fueron nobles. Yo no me olvidaré de ellos, de igual manera que nadie de los miembros presentes en la batalla de los cinco ejércitos podrán olvidarlos tampoco. Sabían a lo que se arriesgaban y, aun así, lucharon con más valentía que nadie, así que...

Bilbo no pudo añadir nada más porque Dis se abrazó a él, oyendo como esta trataba de contener unos sollozos.

Aunque parecía una mujer fuerte, de carácter vivaz y propensa a gastar bromas, nadie podía olvidar que seguía siendo una madre que había perdido a sus hijos en aquella guerra. Y este todo lo que pudo hacer fue abrazarla en respuesta, dejando que llorara sobre su hombro si era necesario. Hasta él mismo sentía ganas de llorar en aquellos momentos.

Tras unos momentos más de dolor compartido, Dis se apartó de él con brusquedad, tratando de sacar sus lagrimas todo lo deprisa que pudo.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué tonta soy! Vengo a hablar de una cosa y acabo hablando de otra. Como siga así, no sé donde voy a dejar mi cabeza- comentó, sonriendo.

-¿Y de qué venías a hablarme?- le preguntó Bilbo, limpiándose las lagrimas que habían acudido a sus propios ojos.

-Venia a pedirte que cuides de mi hermano tan bien como lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora.

-No creo que yo esté haciendo algo especial.

-Pues yo no recuerdo haber visto a mi hermano tan feliz desde que vivíamos en Ereborn, antes de que a nuestro abuelo empezara a pesarle la visión de nuestro propio oro. Así que, como el único miembro de mi familia que me queda, te doy la bienvenida como un miembro más y sigas haciendo a mi hermano tan feliz como hasta ahora. En resumidas cuentas; Bienvenido, Bilbo Bolsón, a la familia de Escudo de Roble- le dijo esta, dándole un nuevo abrazo, ahora con un tinte más dulce, mientras él no podía evitar emocionarse.

Se había estado sintiendo tan preocupado por lo que la hermana de Thorin pudiera pensar de él que en ningún momento se imaginó que esta lo aceptara tan fácil.

-¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo los dos aquí?- les preguntó Thorin, con el entrecejo fruncido, en la puerta de la despensa.-Dis, no se te habrá ocurrido robarme a Bilbo, ¿verdad? Sé que es adorable, pero pensé que te había quedado claro que era mío.

-Mira que eres egoísta. ¿Te mataría compartirlo un poco?- comentó ella, intentando seguirte el juego para no tener que decir porqué estaban los dos allí dentro.

-Pues sí, lo haría. Bilbo es solo mío- aseguró el enano.

Y, como para asegurar esas palabras, este atrajo al hobbit hacía él y tomó sus labios, devorando la exclamación de sorpresa que corrió por su cuerpo cuando se vio envuelto de nuevo en una situación embarazosa como aquella.

-Ahí que ver. Quien diría que eres el mismo Thorin frío que parecía solo concentrado en recuperar una montaña. ¡Suéltalo ya, que vas a hacer que el pobre se muera de la vergüenza!- exclamó esta al tiempo de que Thorin liberara sus labios.

-Vosotros os marchabais ya, ¿verdad?- le preguntó el enano, abrazando a Bilbo contra él.

-Sí, sí, pesado. Os dejamos solos de nuevo en vuestro nidito de amor. Quien te ha visto y quien te ve. Si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos, nunca diría que eres mi hermano. Espero que Bilbo pueda convivir contigo y con tus celos- comentó Dis, dirigiéndose fuera de la estancia.

-No es él que me preocupa. Se que él sería incapaz de traicionarme. Me lo ha demostrado en cientos de ocasiones- comentó este, observando a su hermana con atención.

-Señor Bolsón, espero que recuerde lo que le he dicho y cumpla la petición que le he hecho- le dijo esta, ignorando por completo a su hermano, volviéndose hacía él en el pasillo.

-Puedes estar tranquila. Me ocuparé muy bien de lo que me has encargado- le aseguró.

Y ambos se dirigieron una sonrisa cómplice antes de que Dis se encaminara en busca de su marido, ayudandole a recoger sus cosas.

-¿De qué habéis estado hablando? ¿Qué le has prometido a mi hermana?- le preguntó Thorin, mientras aun seguía envuelto entre sus brazos.

-Eso era una promesa entre ella y yo y no seré yo el que rebele ese secreto- le dijo este, alzando la vista hacía los ojos del enano, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-¿Ah, sí? Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh? ¿Y qué tal esto?- preguntó Thorin, iniciando un ataque de cosquillas que Bilbo se vio incapaz de repeler.

Se retorció entre sus manos, sin dejar de reír, incapaz de poder apartarse, notando como las lágrimas de la risa acudieron a sus ojos. Pero, a pesar de aquella tortura bien intencionada, no soltó prenda y Thorin lo liberó cuando estuvo a punto de caer al suelo por las carcajadas.

-Este asalto lo has ganado tú, pero ya encontraré el modo de sacarte esa información- le aseguró el enano, haciendo que, instintivamente, Bilbo supiera que habría un nuevo ataque pronto. Pero, esta vez, con una cama de por medio y con una tortura más dulce que Thorin disfrutaría con mucho gusto.

…...

Cuando salieron a la puerta para despedirse de sus invitados, Bilbo aun estaba sonrojado, imaginando lo que Thorin estaría maquinando para que hablara, despidiéndose de Tauriel con aun amigable apretón de manos.

La muchacha elfa parecía encontrarse bastante a gusto con Dis, pero, antes o después, esta le indicaría que ya había hecho por ella todo lo que podía y que tenía que volver a salir al mundo, tenía que volver a conocer gente, visitar a los suyos y arriesgarse en el amor de nuevo, incluso cuando la figura de Kili no desapareciera nunca de su corazón.

Le había encantado poder conocerla un poco más y esperaba que encontrara de nuevo la felicidad. Del mismo modo que había acabado disfrutando al conocer a la hermana de Thorin y a su marido. No había hablado demasiado con este ultimo, pero le había parecido muy buena persona, con facilidad para la risa. Dis, incluso con aquel extraño sentido del humor suyo, había acabado resultando ser encantadora y Bilbo esperaba que les hicieran otra visita si así lo deseaban.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, esta, que ya se encontraba en el comienzo del camino para salir de la Comarca, se detuvo y se volvió hacía ellos, que aun permanecían en la puerta de la casa, viendo como hacía bocina con las manos.

-¡Les diré a los chicos que los dos os encontráis bien!- gritó.-¡Pero que dejen pasar un tiempo antes de que hagan una visita, como quieren haceros, porque Thorin es muy celoso y es posible que acabe haciendo que las paredes se vengan a bajo con los gemidos de Bilbo si llegan todos de golpe!- informó, sin parecer preocupada por todos los hobbit´s de los alrededores que habían escuchando sus palabras y se volvieron con sorpresa hacía las figuras de la puerta.

-¡Dis!- tronó Thorin, rojo por la vergüenza.

Pero no sería ni el mínimo que Bilbo había alcanzado en aquellos momentos, viendo como esta continuaba alejándose sin un mínimo de culpabilidad.

Bueno...después de todo, no hacía falta que los visitaran muy a menudo.

 **Fin del capitulo 7.**

 **Bueno... en realidad esperaba que fuera un capitulo más feliz, con más escenas gracias con Dis y su extraño humor, ese que sus hijos parecían haber heredado, pero no he podido contenerme y al final he acabado mostrando de nuevo un momento triste al volver a recordar a aquellos que ya se han perdido.**

 **La verdad, ahora me arrepiento de no haber intentado mantenerlos a ellos también con vida, pero...de haber hecho eso era como si enviara un mensaje de que nunca pasa nada en el mundo si son buenos y eso no es así. Incluso aunque seas buena persona y quieras mucho a tu familia y a tus amigos, eso no significa que puedas impedir que ocurran cosas malas. Así que, de manera contradictoria, por un lado me alegro y por otro no.**

 **Como ya me he informado antes, Frerin es el hermano mediano de Thorin, pero, al principio del hobbit, cuando se habla de Ereborn y, por tanto, cuando este todavía se supone que debería estar vivo, ni siquiera aparece. Sin embargo, en vez de no sacarlo en el tapiz que Bardo revisa al darse cuenta de quien esta en su casa, sigue apareciendo. ¿Tanto les costaba sacar a un chico más, ya que tambien murió en Moria, durante un rato?. No sé. Al menos me habría servido para no cagarla. Solo hubiera sido un figurante más al lado de Thorin.**

 **En fin, espero que, aun así, os haya gustado el capitulo y la forma en la que he desarrollado sus personalidades. Aun sigo escribiendo novelas y sacando ideas para más, así que siento gran respeto por mi ordenador, que tiene que tragarse todas mis sesiones de horas y horas delante de él, trabajando. Aun no sé como no ha hecho``¡Pufff, ahí te quedas, guapa!´´. Supongo que espera a que termine con esta historia para poder mandarme a paseo de una buena vez para impedir que vosotr s me matéis. Jejeje.**

 **Bueno... llegados a este punto, solo os digo que nos leeremos en el siguiente capitulo y manteneos sanos.**

 **Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo. No os doy más el coñazo y os dejo con la historia.**

 _ **CAPITULO 8**_

….

La vida en la Comarca se fue normalizando con el tiempo. Con el paso de los años, incluso aquellos que habían mirado a Thorin con desconfianza acabaron aceptando su presencia y, aunque ello significara que más enanos pasaran de vez en cuando por la casa de Bolsón Cerrado, hasta se acostumbraron a eso. Después de todo, antes o después, todos los habitantes del lugar acabaron pasando por la forja de Thorin, necesitando de él el arreglo de sus herramientas, unas nuevas, la herradura a uno de sus animales u otras cosas similares.

En todos los cumpleaños de Bilbo, los chicos venían desde Ereborn para celebrarlo, del mismo modo que venía Dis y su marido desde las Montañas Azules, llenando el pueblo de juguetes de los enanos y otras obras de estos que tanto los niños como los adultos hobbit´s agradecían con una sonrisa.

Algunas veces, dependiendo del año, Thorin y Bilbo cogían sus bolsas de viaje y salían a recorrer los caminos, visitando una Ereborn reconstruida, pasando por Rivendell, haciendo que el enano tuviera que admitir que los elfos no estaban tan mal, incluso llegando a hacer una amistad parecido a la que el rey Elron decía haber mantenido con su abuelo. Pasaron también por Valle y la reconstruida Ciudad del Lago, las cuales estaban bajo la supervisión de Bardo y de sus hijos y que, del mismo modo que Ereborn resurgía de sus cenizas, estas ciudades estaban en el mismo camino, siendo tan prósperas como en su día fueron.

Sin embargo, toda aquella vida tranquila pareció romperse cuando Bilbo se enteró de una horrible noticia:

Primula Brandigamo y Drogo Bolsón habían muerto al ahogarse en el río Brandivino, dejando atrás a su hijo Frodo, que aun era un niño.

Cuando le contó aquel terrible accidente a Thorin , hablándole de que estos eran de los pocos parientes que aun toleraba y del pobre niño, que daba la casualidad que cumplía años el mismo día que él, el 22 de Septiembre, la respuesta de Thorin fue tan simple que hasta le sorprendió.

``-¿Y por qué no te lo traes a vivir aquí?´´.

Hasta él mismo se llamó estupido, pues, a la muerte de sus padres, Bilbo había pensado poner su testamento a nombre del chico. Siendo así, teniendo en cuenta que le iba a dejar todos sus vienes, ¿por qué no lo criaban ellos? La casa Brandi estaría bastante llena y allí, en Bolsón Cerrado, estaba Sam, el hijo de Ham, con el cual podría jugar. También andaban cerca Merry y Pippin, uno primo suyo por la parte Brandigamo y el otro por su parte Tuk.

-¿No te importa que traiga el chico aquí?- le preguntó Bilbo, ya con un amago de sonrisa en la comisura de los labios.

-¿Quién te crees que jugaba con Fili y Kili a todas horas cuando ellos eran pequeños? Trae ese chico aquí. Después de jugar todo el día por aquí, caerá rendido en la cama.

-Así que tu plan para educarlo es jugar con él todo el día para que, por la noche, ¿caiga rendido en la cama?- le preguntó Bilbo, ya sin ocultar su sonrisa.

-¿Acaso quieres que oiga lo que hacemos por las noches?- le preguntó este, clavando aquellos ojos claros en él, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Bilbo se calentara en el acto.

Incluso tras los años que llevaban viviendo juntos, las manos de Thorin nunca se alejaban de él, siempre tenía algún motivo para besarle, ya fuera para darle los buenos días o porque dijera que aun tenía migas en la boca de su segundo desayuno, robandole al aliento al menos descuido.

-Creo que...colocaré la habitación de Frodo...alejada de la nuestra- comentó, aun azorado.

…...

Pero, aunque ellos no tenían problemas para adoptar al chico, los Brandigamo no parecieron muy dispuestos a dejarlo ir. Al parecer, incluso tras haber aceptado la presencia de Thorin, decían que su casa no era un buen lugar para cuidar a un niño, haciendo que Bilbo agradeciera haber convencido a este para que se quedara en casa mientras el hobbit iba a hablar con ellos.

Surgió una pequeña discusión entre ellos, pero cuando este habló sobre una pequeña compensación económica por la marcha de tan importante miembro de su familia, las cosas se arreglaron por arte de magia.

Encontró al pequeño en un pequeño cuarto, que parecía ser el suyo y que no compartía con nadie, saludando a este y arrodillándose junto a su cama, tratando de colocarse a su misma altura antes de comenzar a hablar con él.

-¿Sabes quién soy?- le preguntó.

Pero el pequeño de oscuros cabellos negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a saber quien era? Lo había visto muy pocas veces desde que había nacido, por no decir prácticamente ninguna, así que, si sus padres no le habían hablado de él, cosa que dudaba, pues ellos desconocían que eran los destinatarios de su herencia, el pequeño Frodo no tenía modo de saber de quien se trataba.

-Soy primo de tus padres y soy...digamos que soy tu tío. Me llamo Bilbo Bolsón. ¿Te das cuenta de que tenemos el mismo apellido?- le dijo, sonriendo, viendo como el chico asentía, mirándole con atención.-Vivo en Bolsón Cerrado, la casa que pertenece a los Bolsón por derecho, así que, como tú también eres un Bolsón, me gustaría saber si quieres ir a vivir conmigo y con mi amigo, el señor Thorin.

-¿Ese hombre es el enano?- murmuró el niño, brillandole los ojos.

Sorprendente. No tenía ni idea de quien era él, pero a Thorin bien que lo conocía. Aunque supuso que era fácil ser recordado cuando era el único enano viviendo en la Comarca.

-Sí, así es. Pero no hagas caso de lo que digan de los enanos. Es un tipo muy simpático.

-Si la casa es de todos los Bolsón, ¿por qué papá no vivía allí?- le preguntó el niño, pasando de una cosa a otra con increíble facilidad.

Al menos, ahora no estaba encogido en su cama, aferrado a sus piernas, como lo había encontrado al entrar en la habitación, si no que se había acercado a él, seguramente interesado por aquel individuo que no había visto nunca y que decía que eran familia.

-Bueno...tu padre quería vivir con tu madre y la mesa de tu abuelo a estado siempre bien servida. ¿A qué a tu padre le gustaba comer mucho?-. El chico asintió.-Pues por eso decidieron vivir aquí. De no ser así, podríais haber vivido conmigo.

-Y...¿qué hay en Bolsón Cerrado?- le preguntó el pequeño Frodo, echándose unos rebeldes mechones hacía atrás, sin perderlo de vista.

Bilbo se quedó paralizado. ¿Que qué había?

-Bueno...hay otros chicos de tu edad y hay muchos campos para correr. También están los bosques donde, de pequeño, buscaba elfos y...

-¡¿Hay elfos en los bosques?!- le preguntó este, emocionado.

-¿Te gustaría buscarlos también?-. El chico asintió con energía.-Pues recoge tus cosas. Creo que te va a encantar vivir con nosotros.

…...

Tener otro espíritu joven en la casa que amara las aventuras fue un soplo de aire fresco bien recibido, pero, cuando Bilbo llegó a casa con el joven Frodo, Thorin acababa de salir de la fragua, así que la primera impresión que tuvo sobre este fue que era enorme, con brazos enormes, con unos ojos duros y que era muy sudoroso, escondiéndose detrás de su tío al verlo.

Ninguno de los dos adultos entendió esa reacción, pero ambos le mostraron su habitación, un amplio cuarto bien alejado del de Bilbo y Thorin, con algunas cosas que ambos traían de Rivendell, Ereborn, de Valle o de la Ciudad del Lago. También pasaban por Montañas Azules, pero sus visitas por allí eran menos frecuentes.

El chico pareció encantado con todo aquello y Thorin, que se sentó a su lado, en la cama, le preguntó si quería que le contara de donde había sacado aquellos objetos.

En el acto, Frodo respondió que sí, pareciendo olvidar por completo el miedo inicial que Thorin le había hecho sentir, escuchando con gran interés todo lo que este le decía, mostrándole los detalles de cada uno de los objetos.

La estampa no pudo ser más idílica para Bilbo, que, sentado en una de las sillas del cuarto, solo les contemplaba en silencio y con una sonrisa en los labios.

…...

Esos primeros días fueron un periodo de adaptación. Mientras Frodo exploraba tímidamente su nuevo hogar, familiarizándose con la casa, con ellos y con los vecinos, Bilbo trató de que este se sintiera lo más cómodo posible, preguntándole cuales eran sus comidas favoritas, al tiempo que Thorin le enseñaba su trabajo en la fragua, dejando que el niño pululara a su alrededor tanto como quisiera.

Era extraño, pero, tras el miedo inicial que Frodo había sentido hacía el enano, ahora no se despegaba de él y solía correr arriba y abajo, buscándolo, siempre tratando de ayudarle, incluso aunque Thorin solo llevara un simple cubo de agua, haciendo que el enano siempre revolviera afablemente los cabellos del pequeño y le encargara alguna cosa que le hiciera sentirse útil. Bilbo contempló aquella relación que se había creado con cariño, pues, por el día, no tenía problemas con ella. El problema llegaba con la caída de la noche.

Mientras trataba de dormir, la mano de Thorin envolvió su cintura, haciendo que diera un respingo, dándole la espalda como se encontraba, siempre durmiendo en cucharita.

-¿Qué...estás haciendo?- murmuró Bilbo, pues, en el silencio de la noche, invitaba a no elevar la voz.

-¿Tú qué crees que estoy haciendo?- le le preguntó el enano a su vez, comenzando a besar su cuello y su nuca, haciéndole gemir por lo bajo.

Siempre le ocurría lo mismo cuando lo sentía. Era como si un fuego líquido comenzara a extenderse por su cuerpo desde todos los lugares que él tocaba, como si emergiera de sus dedos y labios y los enviara a correr por él, torturándolo y excitándolo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Para!- le rogó por lo bajo, retorciéndose contra las sabanas sin remedio.

-¿Eso significa que quieres que siga?- le susurró, con un deje de humor en su tono, llevando su mano hacía la unión de las piernas de Bilbo, arrebatándole el aliento.

El ruido de la puerta de su habitación siendo abierta hizo que ambos se incorporaran de golpe, haciendo que observaran a la pequeña figura que se encontraba junto al marco de la puerta, aferrándose a uno de los muñecos que los enanos de Ereborn habían traído y al que Frodo había cogido mucho cariño.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?- le preguntó Bilbo, notando que el calor aun no había desaparecido tras aquella intromisión, tratando de no parecer nervioso.

El chico asintió, aferrándose a su muñeco y Thorin, sonriendo, hizo las mantas a un lado.

-Ven aquí.

En el acto, el niño corrió hacía ellos hasta lanzarse a la cama , colocándose entre ambos hombres, aun con su muñeco entre las manos, dejando que una sonrisa emergiera en sus labios, al haber conseguido tan fácilmente lo que quería.

Casi al instante, se acomodó contra el costado de Thorin y, apoyando la cabeza en su brazo, se quedó profundamente dormido antes de que alguno de los dos le preguntara si querían que le contaran un cuento.

Bilbo y Thorin se miraron y no pudieron evitar dedicarse una sonrisa.

Era como si su propio hijo los buscara, necesitando la protección que ellos le ofrecían para poder dormir y alejar los monstruos de sus pesadillas.

-Creo que lo vamos a tener difícil de ahora en adelante- comentó el hobbit, acariciando los cabellos Frodo, hablando lo más bajo posible para no despertarlo.

-Tranquilo. Si no podemos por las noches, encontraré la forma por las mañanas.

Bilbo se sonrojó al instante, golpeando el pecho de este por encima del pequeño. Pero lo único que hizo el enano fue echarse a reír antes de que ambos se prepararan para dormir.

…...

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Bilbo ordenaba las múltiples notas que poblaban su mesa de despacho, sabiendo que pronto tendría que salir de allí para preparar la comida, vio a Frodo dando vueltas arriba y abajo, como parecía tener por costumbre.

No le dio importancia a ese hecho hasta que comenzó a oler a quemado, sacándose sus gafas de leer y volviéndose a la perta del cuarto, vio a Frodo pasar corriendo con dos cubos de agua a los que a penas podía llevar entre sus pequeñas manos, llevando su contenido por todo el suelo de la casa.

Alarmado, corrió tras él, encontrándose con un pequeño incendio en su cocina.

Al parecer, el pequeño había tratado de preparar alfo por sí mismo, pero el contenido de la sartén había empezado a arder, con lo que el pequeño la había sacado del fuego y la había acercado, sin querer, a las cortinas, que no habían tardado nada en comenzar a arder también.

Arrebatándole los cubos al pequeño, lanzó la poca agua que quedaba dentro en lo que quedaba de sus cortinas, apagando el fuego, y se volvió hacía él, arrodillándose para quedar a su altura, y, lo examinó, queriendo asegurarse de que no se había hecho daño.

-¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! ¡Podrías haberte quemado! ¡Si querías algo de comer, tendrías que habérmelo pedido a mi!- le gritó, sorprendiendo a este.

-Pero...pero yo quería …...prepararos algo...para vosotros- comenzó a llorar Frodo.

Sin darse cuenta, tra el miedo que le había hecho pasar, le había aferrado demasiado fuerte de los hombros y sus gritos le habían asustado, haciendo que soltara un suspiró y lo abrazara contra él.

-Lo siento. No quería gritarte, pero es que me he asustado mucho y no quería que te pasara nada malo. ¿Entiendes eso?- le preguntó, notando como este asentía contra su hombro.

-¡Huelo a humo! ¡¿Qué pasa?!- gritó Thorin, saliendo de la fragua.-¡¿Por qué hay agua por todo el suelo?!

Sin embargo, su cara fue un poema cuando entró en la cocina y vio las cortinas calcinadas, con lo que quedaba de ellas llenas de agua, el cuarto lleno de humo y con Bilbo y Frodo abrazados en el suelo.

-¿Estáis de reformas?- les preguntó, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto, comprobando que los dos estaban bien.

-Sí. Siempre había pensado en cambiar esas cortinas y volver a pintar la cocina. Pero creo que Frodo se me ha adelantado- le contestó este, dirigiéndole una sonrisa tímida mientras el niño aun medio llorando, asustado.

-Bueno...no seré yo quien os lo impida. Pero recomendaría abrir alguna ventana para ventilar un poco esto antes de que tengamos que pintar la casa entera.

Bilbo se puso en pie para hacer eso, haciendo que Thorin se agachara, abriendo los brazos para que Frodo se refugiara en ellos y se incorporara.

-Tienes que tener cuidado en la cocina, ¿de acuerdo?. Te puedes hacer mucho daño. Si quieres algo de aquí, díselo a tu tío o a mí,¿vale?

El niño asintió contra su cuello, abrazado a él, pero no dijo nada mientras Thorin y Bilbo solo podían dirigirse una mirada significativa, recordándose que ahora tenían un niño en la casa y que ambos tenían que llevar más cuidado, teniendo que saber donde estaba este a cada momento.

-¿Por qué no vamos a Ereborn mientras nos arreglan la cocina?- sugirió Thorin, aun con Frodo en brazos, haciendo que el chiquillo le observara con atención, con los ojos comenzando a brillarle ante la idea.

-No me parece una mala idea. Estoy seguro de que los chicos estarán encantados de conocer el nuevo miembro de la familia- comentó Bilbo, con una sonrisa.

-¿Vamos a hace un viaje?- preguntó Frodo, que aun no parecía creerse que de verdad fuera a salir de la Comarca. Ninguno de sus primos Brandigamo´s lo había hecho.

-Oh. Vamos a ir a muchos viajes, jovencito. No sabes el mundo tan grande que hay ahí afuera- le comentó Thorin, tratando de pone una voz grave y ceremoniosa, haciendo reír al pequeño.

-A Elron también le encantara conocerlo. Y, ya que vamos para Ereborn, ¿por qué no se lo presentamos al rey Thranduil? Los salones del Reino del Bosque seguro que le encantarán- comentó este, empezando a buscar aquellas cosas que tendrían que llevarse para el viaje.

-¿Has oído, chico? ¡Vas a ver elfos!- le dijo Thorin.

Y, como toda respuesta, Frodo solo alzó los brazos en señal de contento, gritando ``¡Sí!´´, riendo cuando Thorin se unió a su grito, poniendo una voz infantil.

 **Fin del capitulo 8**

 **Tengo que informaros de que el siguiente capitulo es el ultimo y que, junto con él, va un prólogo cortito de acompañamiento, así que ya tengo que empezar a despedirme de todos aquellos que hayan estado siguiendo esta historia.**

 **También subí un video de Thorin y Bilbo, que esta en youtube o en mi tumblr. Os dejaré el Link aquí: watch?v=f6DRoFjm06w**

 **Pero dejaremos eso para el siguiente, ¿sí?. Ahora llega el momento de ver las cosas de las que me he percatado en las películas y los libros.**

 **¿Cuantos años vive exactamente un hobbit?. Bilbo cumplía 111 años, creo y eso ya era para ellos como si fuera muy viejo y se extrañaban que pareciera tan joven. Sin embargo, este adoptó a Frodo cuando sus padres murieron. Pero, si leéis los libros, veréis que Frodo tenia 20 años en ese tiempo. Con esa edad no necesitaba que nadie lo adoptara, aunque ellos consideren la adolescencia entre los 13 a los 30. Por eso pregunto, ¿cuantos años vive un hobbit de media?**

 **Otro fallo que he encontrado ha sido respecto a las fechas. Calculemos. Bilbo, en el señor de los anillos, estaba cumpliendo 111 años, le ocurre 60 años antes la aventura con Thorin y la compañía de Escudo de Roble. Se dice que, al formar esta para ir a la montaña, hacia 60 años ya que nadie veía al dragón Smaugh y que, por tanto, confiaban que este estuviera muerto o algo. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que al principio de la primera película se ve como pierden Ereborn, sacan a Bilbo de pequeño cuando, en realidad, cuando aquello ocurrió aun no habia ni nacido. Supongo que ya les pasará como a mi cuando trabajo con muchos de mis personajes a la vez. Tengo tantos nombres, fechas y datos al mismo tiempo en la cabeza que es un autentico caos llevarlo todo para delante y que coincida.**

 **Creo que, con eso, os dejo de momento, esperando traeros pronto el ultimo capitulo. Espero que este capitulo os haya gustado y que me aguantéis un poquito más ya para el final definitivo. Y será mejor que deje de escribir antes de que me ponga sentimental.**

 **Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo!. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno... aquí este el ultimo capitulo de esta historia. Como no sé muy bien qué decir ahora, será mejor que os deje con ella y ya nos despediremos luego.**

 _ **CAPITULO 9 – FINAL**_

… _ **...**_

Los años siguieron pasando y, aunque tanto Bilbo como Thorin prefirieron pasar más tiempo en la Comarca, procurando una buena educación a Frodo, a través de sus amistades, se aseguraron también de que el joven contara con muy buenos amigos, que lo ayudaran de hacer falta, que lo aconsejaran en los momentos difíciles o que lo auxiliaran si lo encontraban en los caminos y necesitaba una mano.

Aunque este creció tranquilo, sin conflictos, llevándose bien con todo el mundo y siendo bastante codiciado por las jóvenes al saber que era el heredero de Bilbo, la pareja prefirió asegurarse de que todo pudiera irle bien de no poder contar con ellos. Ya que, aunque hubieran querido quedarse en la Comarca mientras se hacía adulto, no era el lugar donde querían envejecer.

Había hablado de ello largo y tendido y, tras varias deliberaciones, habían coincidido que pasarían unos años en Ereborn antes de asentarse definitivamente en Rivendell. Lo ultimo que quería comprobar era que Dain podía controlar Ereborn sin ningún impedimento. Y, tras eso, pasar lo que les quedara de vida en la tranquila Rivendell, una vejez pacifica rodeados de los hermosos paisajes verdes y las tranquilas cascadas de agua pura que Bilbo tanto adoraba.

Cada vez que se habían mencionado los planes en casa, Frodo se había echado a reír.

-Tío Bilbo, tío Thorin, aun os quedan muchos años por delante para que ya estéis hablando de esas cosas. Los dos sois jóvenes aun.

Claro estaba. Los enanos no envejecían al mismo ritmo que los hobbit´s y Thorin tenía mucha más edad que Bilbo, aunque por diferencia de las razas, no se notara. Y este, con el anillo que había estado ocultando durante todos aquellos años, había permanecido con un aspecto bastante lozano incluso cuando ya no debería ser así.

-Aun así, debemos pensar en ese viaje. Tampoco podríamos hacerlo cando ninguno de los dos pueda dar un paso más- le comentó este, siempre tan práctico.

-Pero el tío Bilbo va a cumplir 111 años solamente. El viejo Tuk llegó a los 130 sin problemas.

Sí, el abuelo de Bilbo, por su rama Tuk, había vivido muchos años. Tantos que algunos pensaban que era tan testarudo que no pensaba marcharse nunca. Pero, como todos, habían acabado muriendo. No podían olvidar ese importante detalle.

-Estoy seguro que Gandalf vendrá a este cumpleaños. Con lo que estamos organizando, no podrá perdérselo- comentó Frodo, con una amplia sonrisa.

Al igual que Bilbo, que había conocido a este siendo niño, Frodo pareció encantado con el anciano mago. Y, aunque solo intercambiaban palabras, siempre permanecía a su lado cuando este llegaba a la Comarca, con su carro lleno de fuegos artificiales.

-¿Qué estás planeando?- le preguntó Thorin a Bilbo, en cuando Frodo se marcho, diciendo que había quedado con los muchachos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó este, fingiendo inocencia.

-No me vengas con esas. Dime de una vez qué estas planeando para este cumpleaños. Te he visto riéndote cuando has leído las contestaciones de las invitaciones. Estás preparando una broma o algo así, ¿verdad?- le preguntó este, cruzándose de brazos frente a él.

-Me conoces demasiado bien- se quejó este, molesto porque Thorin ya no pudiera participar en la sorpresa, queriendo ver su rostro cuando hubiera desaparecido de repente.

-Será mejor que hables. ¿Qué es eso que planeas?

-¿Recuerdas que, para escapar de los trasgos, utilicé un anillo mágico que encontré?

Thorin asintió. En principio, este no lo había revelado, pero cuando tuvo que usarlo más veces, tuvo que acabar compartiendo el secreto. Aunque, a decir verdad, el enano ya se había olvidado de la existencia de aquel anillo.

-Pues planeaba para hacer un gran final, una salida tan espectacular que siempre me recuerden en la Comarca.

-Por eso puedes estar tranquilo. Creo que los hobbit´s no podrán olvidar al hobbit y al enano que vivían juntos, criando un niño, mientras salían de la Comarca para viajar por el mundo.

-Oh. Tú ya me entiendes- le dijo este, dándole un golpe molesto en el pecho.-Lo uno que tienes que hacer es, cuando yo suba a dar mi discurso, escabullirte sin ser visto y así pensarán que hemos desaparecido los dos. Haré que la gente este pendiente de mi, así que no será difícil.

-Eres un chico malo- comentó el enano, cogiendo a este por la cintura y atrayéndolo hacía él, con una sonrisilla traviesa en los labios.

Pero este restó importancia a eso, haciendo un gesto con la mano mientras se acurrucaba junto a él, en el pecho de Thorin, con una sonrisa parecida a la suya en el rostro.

…...

La fiesta salió tal y como Bilbo lo había planeado. Dejando a todos los invitados sorprendidos y haciendo que se pusieran en pie cuando desapareció de golpe, se encontró con Thorin de camino a casa, riendo juntos mientras veían como los invitados aun los buscaban por el claro.

Sin embargo, tras coger sus bolsas de viaje, Thorin se dio cuenta como Bilbo parecía incapaz de soltar el anillo que, decía, iba a ser para Frodo. Incluso con la llegada repentina de Gandalf, que no le había hecho la menor gracia la broma, este comprendió la importancia de la situación.

Aquel anillo no era algo inocente con lo que pudiera jugar, como había pensado. Por la expresión del mago, era lo suficientemente peligroso para que Bilbo tuviera que desprenderse con él. Y, cuando vio que este parecía totalmente incapaz de soltarlo, miró con miedo al mago.

Si sabía que el anillo era peligroso, ¿por qué había dejado a Bilbo tenerlo? Era algo que no conseguía comprender. A punto estuvo de correr hacía él y obligarlo a tirarlo al suelo. Pero, gracias a los poderes que le compitieran aquel desagradable incidente, aquello no pareció ser necesario después de todo.

Aun con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Bilbo consiguió dejar caer el anillo al suelo, comprobando como, de golpe, los hombros de este parecieron relajarse, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, viendo como este se encaminaba en el acto hacía la salida de la casa.

-Cuida bien de él durante vuestra travesía- le pidió Gandalf cuando él ya iba a seguirlo.

-Siempre lo he hecho- le aseguró al mago antes de dirigirle una sonrisa y seguir al amor de su vida en uno de sus últimos viajes que recorrerían juntos.

…...

Como ya había sospechado, no permanecieron mucho tiempo en Ereborn. Nada necesitaba allí de su atención. Las cosas marchaban bastante bien en las manos sobre las que la había dejado. Pero, aun así, no perdió la oportunidad de visitar las tumbas de sus sobrinos en las profundidades de la montaña, viendo las esculturas de piedra que habían hecho en sus lápidas, como si ambos estuvieran durmiendo.

Permanecieron allí durante algún tiempo y, por consiguiente, no supieron de la reunión que tuvo lugar en Rivendell ni la formación de la comunidad del anillo, que se formó con el único fin de destruirlo, hasta mucho después, cuando llegaron a Rivendell y Elron les informó de todo y les comunicó que Frodo se había ofrecido voluntario para cargar con la carga del anillo.

Los lamentos de Bilbo duraron días, por mucho que Thorin trató de calmarlo. Después de todo, si él no hubiera mantenido el anillo en secreto, si le hubiera contado de su existencia a Gandalf, si le hubiera pedido que investigara que tan importante era, Frodo no tendría que haberse puesto en peligro con aquella misión suicida. Sobretodo, sabiendo que las fuerzas de Morgoth, el señor de la Oscuridad que había asolado el mundo tiempo atrás, volvían a levantarse.

-Frodo es fuerte. Lo hemos criado entre los dos, si no lo recuerdas- le aseguró Thorin, después de llevar días contemplando a un desolado Bilbo.-No puede haber nadie más preparado que él para esta misión y lo sabes. Además, lo acompaña Gimli, el hijo de Gloin. Y ya sabes lo duros que son los hombres de las Colinas de Hierro. No permitirá que le pase nada malo.

-Hice bien en dejarle la cota de malla que me regalaste. Gandalf me dijo que le obligó a que se lo llevara con él cuando lo encontraron en uno de mis baúles- le dijo el hobbit, alzando la vista hacía él, pareciendo algo más tranquilo.

-¡Exacto! Sabes que nada puede atravesarlo, así que no tienes nada que temer. Cuenta con una buena compañía y una buena protección. Sus amigos van con él, el hijo de Gloin va con él. Incluso Legolas, el hijo de Thranduil, va con él. Con semejante grupo, es imposible que le ocurra algo y conseguirán destruir ese anillo.

-El anillo- murmuró Bilbo, viendo como este parecía perderse en algún punto de sus recuerdos ante su mención.-Me hubiera gustado ver mi viejo anillo por ultima vez- comentó, tocándose un punto en la palma de la mano, como si aun pudiera acariciarlo.

Había habido veces que hasta había tenido que recordarle que ya no lo tenía, viéndole buscar entre sus pertenencias, recordándole que se lo había dejado a Frodo en casa antes de partir.

-Ese anillo tiene que ser destruido, Bilbo- le dijo el enano, colocándole la mano en el hombro para hacerle volver a la realidad.-Es un peligro para todo el mundo y para nuestro hijo.

Pues, a pesar de que Frodo siempre hablaba de ellos como sus tíos, para ellos él era su hijo, el hijo que nunca habrían podido tener y al que habían criado juntos.

-Sí. Tienen que deshacerse de ese anillo y Frodo tiene que volver a casa. No puede dejar Bolsón Cerrado sin ningún Bolsón. Como vea un solo Sacovilla-Bolsón en mi casa, los echaré a patadas- afirmó, volviendo a ser él mismo.

Pero, con temor, Thorin lo abrazó contra él, pues, desde que esta había dejado el anillo en la Comarca, cada año que pasaba corría por Bilbo como si fueran 10 y temía lo que ello podía significar.

…...

Relatar la angustia que supuso para ellos sin tener noticias de Frodo solo sabiendo que el enemigo avanzaba, sería atenazar los corazones de aquellos que solo querían tranquilidad. Y fue aun pero para ellos saber que, por motivos que desconocían, la compañía se había separado. Los elfos de Rivendell se empezaron a dirigir a los Puertos Grises, sintiendo que ya no tenían nada más que hacer allí. Pero, incluso aunque Elron les ofreció partir con ellos, ni Bilbo ni Thorin permitieron marcharse hasta saber del destino de Frodo. No se marcharían hasta saber si su hijo estaba muerto o vivo.

Y, aunque aquello significó años de angustia, cuando fueron informados de que el anillo había sido destruido y que los enemigos habían desaparecido, trayendo a Frodo a Rivendell para curar sus heridas, estos respiraron tranquilos. Thorin ni siquiera pudo evitar correr a sus habitaciones para abrazarlo y asegurarse de que realmente se encontraba bien.

Bilbo había sentido el paso de los años, así que no podía moverse sin ayuda, por lo que la llegada de Frodo en aquellos momentos era doblemente bienvenida. Thorin había temido que su final llegase mucho antes de que este cumpliera su misión.

Otro podría haber fallado, sucumbido al poder del anillo, pero no su chico. Este había crecido en los caminos y era silencioso como un ratón. Thorin le había enseñado a pelear, así que era imposible que alguien hubiera podido con él, incluso en aquella difícil travesía.

-No podía dejar que os marcharais sin despedirme- les dijo Frodo, después de poder levantarse de la cama, visitando a su tío Bilbo en el cuarto que este ocupaba, abrazándole.

Bilbo se puso tan contento de verle de nuevo que hasta se echó a llorar.

-¡Chico,¿por qué has tardado tanto en volver?! ¡¿Sabes lo preocupados que hemos estados por tí?!- le gritó este en cuanto lo soltó de su abrazo.

-¿Vas a regañar al salvador de la Tierra Media?- preguntó Thorin, sonriendo hacía Frodo mientras este no pudo evitar sonreír también a su comentario.

-¡Lo regañaría igualmente aunque fuera el mismo dios que creó este mundo! ¡Es nuestro sobrino y nuestro hijo! ¡Nos ha tenido preocupados durante años, así que se merece una buena reprimenda!- afirmó Bilbo, cariñosamente mortífero en su regañina.

-Creo que podremos hablar de eso de camino a los Puertos Grises, tío Bilbo- aseguró el no tan joven hobbit, ayudando a Bilbo para que pudiera ponerse en pie.

-¿Nos vas a acompañar?- le preguntó Thorin, detectando algo en los ojos del chico cuando Frodo alzó la cabeza y lo miró.

-Sí, tío Thorin. Os voy a acompañar.

…...

Sería el ultimo barco que zarpara de los Puertos Grises, el ultimo que saliera de la Tierra Media para no volver jamás, con los grandes reyes elfos. La dama Galadriel iría en él junto a su esposo, al igual que Elron, el cual había dejado a su hija en manos del rey de los hombres. Y ellos, Bilbo y Thorin, viajarían con ellos porque así se lo habían concedido. Era todo un honor.

Aunque, en el camino hacía allí, Bilbo había vuelto a preguntar por su viejo anillo, apoyado en el hombro de su sobrino como había estado, él y Thorin se dedicaron una mirada significativa mientras este ultimo mantenía entre sus manos una de las del anciano hobbit, manteniéndose en silencio.

-Lo siento, tío Bilbo. Lo perdí- acabó diciéndole este.

Sería inútil relatarle el largo viaje que había hecho para destruirlo y como había perdido un dedo cuando la locura se cebó con él y estuvo a punto de no cumplir su misión, pues ya se lo había contado antes y parecía haberlo olvidado.

Este pareció lamentarlo, pero no tardó en acurrucarse tranquilamente contra Frodo y dormir un poco antes de que llegaran a su destino.

-Has hecho lo que ninguna raza podría haber hecho en la Tierra Media. No sabes lo orgullosos que estamos de tí- afirmó Thorin, mirando fijamente a este.

Frodo contempló un momento el lugar donde antes había tenido un dedo, pero, dejando atrás su momento de debilidad, sonrió hacía este.

-Gracias, tío Thorin. No hubiera podido conseguirlo si no hubiera sido por mis amigos y si no hubiera crecido en Bolsón Cerrado con vosotros.

-Oh.¡Claro que habrías podido hacerlo! Eres de los hobbit´s duros y cabezotas que alguna vez haya conocido en mi vida, sin contar con tu tío Bilbo- comentó, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de cariño al dormido hombre.-Habías nacido para esta misión.

Frodo tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y, así, en silencio, todos unidos, fue como llegaron a los Puertos Grises para el ultimo adiós.

En cuando Bilbo vio a Elron y a la dama Galadriel en el puerto, cogió la mano de Thorin y corrió hacía ellos, saludando a Gandalf, que también estaba presente. Era, como si de golpe, hubiera recuperado parte de sus fuerzas. Y justo a los elfos, embarcó.

Sin embargo, tras subir, Thorin echó un vistazo atrás, donde estaba Frodo. Su actitud no era de despedida hacía ellos, si no mas bien hacía los hobbit´s que los habían acompañado para decirles adiós.

-Es la hora- oyó decir a Gandalf.

Y vio como Frodo sacaba el Libro Rojo que Bilbo le había entregado para que continuara con su historia y se lo entrego a Sam Gamyi.

-He dejado las ultimas paginas para tí, Sam- le dijo este, tendiéndoselo.

Y Thorin lo supo. Frodo no permanecería allí junto al resto de sus compañeros, tratando de encontrar a alguien con el que pasar el resto de sus días. Había decidido viajar con ellos hasta el final.

Observó como los hobbit´s lloraban, sintiendo como sus propios ojos se llenaban de lágrimas ante la despedida, viendo como se abrazaban. Y, cuando Gandalf lo llevó hasta el barco, embarcado ambos, le colocó un brazo en torno a sus hombros mientras echaba un ultimo vistazo atrás y sonreía.

Aquel ultimo viaje también sería un viaje en familia. Y mientras el barco comenzaba su travesía, ambos se reunieron Bilbo y los demás, con una sonrisa en los labios.

 **Fin de la Historia**

 **Así, amigos, es como decidí que acabaría la historia de estos hombres. La marcha de Bilbo y Frodo de manos de los elfos, invitándoles a partir con ellos desde los Puertos Grises, siempre me pareció un gran honor, así que no quería dejar de sacarlo en esta historia.**

 **Si me vierais...Mientras la escribía, estaba escuchando la canción del ``El Último Adíos´´, la canción que da el cierre de la tercera película del Hobbit y que a mi me parece preciosa a la par que extremadamente triste. Era la canción perfecta para escuchar mientras escribía este final.**

 **Nunca pensé, cuando inicié el fic, que me llevaría tanto capítulos ni que llegaría a contar tan lejos en el tiempo. Lo que siempre estuvo en mi cabeza fue hablar hasta la adopción de Frodo. Pero, como siempre, lo que quiero y lo que hago no coinciden. Y, la verdad, esta vez me ha gustado que haya sido así. Este viaje todos juntos me ha parecido el broche perfecto para esta pareja que tanto acabó encantándome.**

 **De nuevo, gracias a Analia por abrirme los ojos y ver las posibilidades de estos dos. Si no hubieras empezado a enseñarme los fanart, nunca hubiera llegado hasta aquí.**

 **Una cosa que comentar sobre las películas que no me hizo ninguna gracia:** **``Antes confiaría en cualquiera de estos hombres que en los enanos de las Colinas de Hierro, pues cuando les llamé a filas, acudieron´´. Esas son palabras de Thorin al principio de la primera película, pero luego bien que llama a su primo cuando ve la cosa negra. Supongo que, cuando tienes al enemigo en la puerta, prefieres el mal menor, incluso cuando Dain después demostró ser un buen líder a su muerte. Creo que se refería a la fidelidad o algo, pero tenía que sacarlo, porque Thorin de vez en cuando mete la pata con algunos comentarios. Como cuando dijo, tras escapar de los trasgos, que Bilbo se había ido y que no lo volverían a ver.**

 **Pero aun hay algo más que tenéis que ver, así que, pasad al Prólogo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**PRÓLOGO**

…...

``¿Por qué mi corazón está latiendo estúpidamente rápido después de tanto tiempo juntos? Mi pecho duele demasiado con este sentimiento. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar que hubiera sido de mi vida si no te hubiera conocido. Formas parte de mí tanto como mis huesos o mi sangre. Y seguirá siendo así incluso cuando los dos nos hayamos transformado en polvo´´.

Eso era lo que pensaba Bilbo Bolsón en la puerta trasera de su casa, que daba a la colina, meses después de haber adoptado a Frodo, viendo como este y Thorin jugaban a las batallas, observando como el enano, teatralmente, caía al suelo tras una de las estocadas del niño.

Frodo se deshizo en gritos de victoria mientras los rayos de la tarde se perdían en aquel día de verano, pero estos no dudaron mucho cuando se volvió hacía el nogal que Bilbo había plantado tras su viaje, sacado del jardín de Beorn, comenzando una sangrienta y mortífera guerra con el dragón de madera que Thorin le había hecho y que había colgado de una de las ramas bajas del enorme árbol.

Este afirmaba que no se había inspirado en nada en particular para hacer el muñeco. Aunque, con el color rojo, los ojos dorados y la sonrisa malvada, con unas especie de monedas bajo sus garras, se parecía increíblemente a Smaugh en versión reducida.

-¿En qué estás pensando?- le preguntó Thorin, que había levantado en cuanto se dio cuenta que ya no pintaba nada en la escena, abrazando a Bilbo por la espalda.

-Solo pensaba en los años que habían pasado y...

El beso que este depositó en su nuca le sacó los colores y lo dejó sin habla.

-Pues no pienses más en eso. Solo piensa en todos los años que vendrán.

 **Fin**

 **¡Adiós, amigos! Ha sido todo un placer compartir esta historia con todos vosotros, deseando que os haya gustado tanto leerla como a mi me ha encantado escribirla.**

 **No sé si lo que he comentado en el otro capitulo, pero cuando digo que Thorin ya sabía del anillo me refiero a lo que aparece en el libro del Hobbit, donde este se lo cuenta a los enanos. Por eso lo he mencionado.**

 **Espero que nos sigamos leyendo en las siguientes historias por capítulos que estoy haciendo (una de Athelstan y Ragnar de la serie de Vikingos y otra del manga Wolf Guy). En cualquiera de las dos os estaré deseando volver a ver. Así que, como siempre, me despido de vosotros deseándoos que os mantengáis sanos y que no seguiremos leyendo.**

 **¡Chao y muchos deseos de buena suerte!**


End file.
